Love Stories-UtaPri
by SeaShinobi
Summary: A bunch or UtaPriGuysxReader fics. Some are longer ,some are shorter , but they've all got fluff ;) I also take requests, so if there's a guy I haven't written about yet, and you want a fic , just tell me Have fun reading. Rated T just in case . I sadly don't own UtaPri ... CharacterxReader
1. Otoya-My Best Friend

It was my first day at work. I was a bit nervous and , for some odd reason , excited.

Who am I ? I'm a foreign student. I got offered a spot to one of Japan's best music **highschools**. They were the ones who paid for my flight , and who pay the rent for my little , no _, minuscule _apartment. But I had to pay for my food and whatever else I needed. My parents don't have a lot of money , so I decided , instead of asking them for money , I'd get a job.

So , I quickly found several places looking for a healthy , young part-timer. I picked a Kindergarten. It was the closest to my house ,and paid decently. But then again , I don't like kids. Even when I was one , I never hung around the ones my age, I always made friends with the older ones.

''I'm an idiot.'' I sighed as the teacher called for me.

She began explaining, what my duties were , how I was supposed to act , what I should tell the parents in certain situations , then she explained that half of the children there were orphans and lived in the building ,and bunch of other stuff. Then she patted my shoulder and said ''Good luck.''

I faked a smile and went in the ''play-room''

It was one hour later , around 3:30pm, that some other person entered the building. Not a parent. The person who came in was a teenage guy. I'm sure he was around my age. A bit taller than me. Beautiful red-hair and sparkling happy eyes.

''Helloooo everyone ! I'm home !'' he greeted

''Otoya ! Come here for a bit. '' the very same teacher who instructed me called for him.

''This here is **Y/N**-chan . She's our new part-timer. It's her first day here so , help her around. Not that she's not doing a good job.'' she finished , after throwing me a quick death-glare like look. I don't think she likes me.

''Hiya!'' he smiled at me , scratching the back of his head. ''I'm Ittoki Otoya.''

''Hey ! I'm _**_ _ **. '' I smiled myself

That was the day I met him. About one year before he began attending Saotome.

That day , I forgot about my job , or about the fact that I was starting school in a week , and all I did was chat with Ittoki-kun. He was really sweet , and a bit clueless, but it felt nice to be around him. He told me that , like those kids , he was an orphan himself and that he was raised in the Kindergarten. I felt bad for him .

* * *

The second day , I brought my guitar with me , thinking I could teach the kids a few songs. Ittoki-kun was already there when my shift started. That means from 2:30pm to 6:30. He was shocked when he saw me carrying a guitar case , then he giggled , disappeared for 2 minutes (he probably went to his room) and came back with a guitar of his own.

''You play guitar **Y/N**-chan ?''

''Yep , been playing for a long time.''

''Let's play something together, ne ! ''

We played untill past 8pm. Most of the kids were gone. Half of the orphans fell asleep , the rest were still listening to us play.

I looked at the frog-shaped clock hanging on the wall , and jumped up.

''Crap! it's late ! '' I said in my native language. Good thing too , cause I don't think the teacher would have been happy if she heard me spouting words like ''crap'' in front of the kids.

''Hm ? Oh ,it's late **Y/N**-chan ! Want me to walk you home ?''

I smiled and said ''If you don't mind.''

We talked all the way home. I learned a few things about him , and he learned a few things about me. He seemed really happy after I told him that my birthday was three days after his. It amused me.

I found out that Ittoki-kun and I were in the same class at school. I was really happy about that. I didn't know why , I just felt really comfortable around him.

The time passed , and it was already New Year's Eve. I was a bit sad that I wasn't going to spend it with my family , but , the teacher , who kinda got used to me by now , told me I could celebrate it with them , at the Kindergarten. I said yes.

After that , Ittoki-kun told me he was going to try to get into Saotome's music school. He loved music with all his heart and he wanted to become an idol.

Then , one day , after the entrance exams , while he was walking me home like he usually did , he asked me if I wanted a drink , like he'd sometimes ask , and I said yes. He told me he got accepted to Saotome Academy. I hugged him and told him he better not forget about me while he was there. He answered with :

''I hope I won't.'' and I hit him in the shoulder , then he put his arm around me and said ''Mou**~ Y/N**-chan , it'd me impossible for me to forget about you. And I'll come visit from time to time.''

''That's better.'' I told him with a smile on my face. ''And don't forget to call me and email me.''

We weren't dating or anything. I wasn't even in love with him. But I did love him. He was my best friend. And I know I was his best friend.

* * *

School started again. It was really boring without Ittoki-kun. I had other friends , but ...It just wasn't the same.

Ittoki-kun would call me everyday , except for the times when he was too busy or tired. He kept talking about this Nanami Haruka girl , and how talented she is and that she's pretty too. I realized he had a crush on her. I wasn't jealous though. I was happy for him. At least in the beginning.

He also talked about his roommate Ichinose Tokiya , and his classmates Hijirikawa Masato and Shinomiya Natsuki. About his homeroom teacher and about Tokiya's classmate's Jinguji Ren and Kurusu Syo. They were all great friends , and that's what I was a bit jealous of.

* * *

He came back during a holiday.

''**Y/N**-chaaan~!'' I was twirled around and before I knew it I was in my friend's arms, in a warm , friendly hug.

''Ittoki-kun!''

''Mou~ Stop that ! I told you to call me Otoya.''

''Ah right , Otoya-kun.''

But our little reunion was interrupted by a bunch of kids , jumping on their Oto-nii .

I was amazed. How did he manage to handle all those kids ? He smiled , laughed and talked to them all the time and he never got annoyed. And then , when he wanted time for himself , he told them to leave him for a bit , and the little devils would agree. It was incredible.

In the evening , we went out for a walk .

''**Y/N**-chan. Come to Saotome ! ''

''What ? Otoya-kun ! You know I don't want to become an idol or a composer.''

''Not like that. Come meet everyone. Just for one day ...Okay, maybe two!''

''I don't know. I don't think I should leave.''

''I'll talk to the teacher and you can just leave school for a couple of , ne ! ''

''Fine.''

''Yaaay~'' he cheered as he lifted me off the ground and started spinning me around. I was almost as tall as he was , but still he managed to do it. I started laughing and he laughed too.

We spent the rest of the holiday in our usual way. He'd pick me up in the morning , then we'd go get the groceries for the Kindergarten, take care of the kids and do whatever the teacher told us to, play some music , and at the end he'd walk me back home. That was when we'd talk about anything and everything.

* * *

I was in the rehearsal room before Starish's big debut concert. I was great friends with everyone. Even with Haruka ! I think the one I got along with the best , other than Otoya-kun was Ren . He was the only person I could crack dirty jokes with. But , as I said , I was friends with everyone.

After the concert , we all went out to celebrate. Haruka , Starish and me. But then , Otoya-kun , or as I started calling him Otoyan , asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. I said yes.

''That was so much fun **Y/N**-chan ! I can't wait till our next concert ! ''

'' You were awesome ! You know you could've kissed Tokiya at the end though.''

''Mou ~ Stop it ! I told you there's nothing going on between us ! ''

''I know. I just like yaoi.''

He rolled his eyes and we started laughing.

''Ne, **Y/N**-chan ... Wanna know who I really like ? ''

'' Wait! I wanna take a guess! '' he nodded and I continued ''Ummm, Haruka ?''

''Well ...I though I liked her , but I just really love the music she makes.''

''Oh okay. Then...I KNOW ! OTOYAN you have a thing for Ringo-sensei!''

''STOP IT **Y/N**-chan ! '' he pouted and I stopped teasing him

''Okay , okay. I don't know. Who do you like ?''

He didn't say anything. He gently stroked my cheek and pulled me closer. Then he gave me a soft peck on the lips.

The moment he kissed me , it hit me. I was in love with him. I didn't realize it , but I really was. I felt so warm inside whenever I was with him , and he could always make me happy. And then , when he kissed me, I felt even warmer and happier than usual. I kissed him too.

But this time our kiss wasn't just a peck. It was a passionate , yet playful kiss.

* * *

We began properly dating. And Ren began properly teasing us. And Natsuki began properly calling us cute.

One day , I went to their rehearsal , like I did a lot of times. But this time was different. Saotome thought it'd be better if Starish had a live band to play with them. And Otoya told me I should try out as guitarist. And I did. And I got the job.

''AAAAH CONGRATULATIONS MISS **Y/N** ! BUT YOU DO KNOW ABOUT MY NO-ROMANCE RULE ! YOU CANNOT BE OUR GUITARIST UNLESS YOU STOP SEEING MISTER ITTOKI ! ''

Everyone began protesting. I didn't even have time to respond. Even Ringo and Hyuga , who were there, told him he's being unreasonable. In the end he lifted the curse ...I mean rule.

And then I got a special ''musician'' place in the Academy. So basically I wasn't there to become and idol or composer. I was perfecting my guitar-playing for Starish.

I went with them to the Master Course too. Reiji said I was cute.

* * *

Now , I live with Otoya in a beautiful apartment which we picked out together, which we furnished together and which Ren calls our _love-nest_.

Every night , after concerts , events , rehearsals , or simply going out , we cuddle in our bed , and every morning I wake up with my head on his chest.

We're still best friends.

* * *

**Whew ! That was interesting to write. I love Otoya so much 3 **

**Now , if you want a Love Story for yourself , let me know through a pm or a review and I'll get to it as fast as I can. **

**It would help me if you told me a bit about your personality , but that isn't necessary if you don't want to.  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Let me know what you think**

**Thanks ;)**


	2. Ai-I'll be your heart

It was my 15th birthday. I got quite a lot of money and I decided it was time to get a new computer, I loved gaming but there were two problems : one , I had the shittiest computer ever and two , I sucked at everything computer-related other than gaming.

I went to the biggest computer-store I knew , and started looking for something. Then I realized I had no idea what I was doing, so I asked one of the dudes there to help me out. He soon led me to a good-looking PC . It costed as much as all the money I had but he told me it was a very good gaming computer. But then, right before I paid , a cute boy around my age , maybe a bit older , beautiful light blue hair , said : ''Wait ! Don't pay , you're wasting your guy here '' he said calmly and pointed to the guy who helped me pick the computer '' scammed you. That computer is , well , simply put , a piece of shit.''

''R-really?'' I said . I was very embarassed.

''Yes. Would you like me to help you ?''

I blushed. It was the first time a cute boy was offering me help.

''Um , yeah. If it's not too big of a problem.''

''No. It's not.'' He said and made a sign for me to follow him. We just left the scum-bag employee there.

We walked around for a bit. Not talking , but he looked at various computers and went ''mmm '' or ''hmm'' . And then we fianlly got somewhere. A normal-looking computer, a bit cheaper than the first one .

''This one. It's perfect for gaming and has enough space for movies and music. It shouldn't cause you any trouble.'' I wondered why he always sounded so calm and serious , but quickly shook that thought out and nodded.

''So , I should get this one.''

He nodded as well and said : ''You should, if you want to.''

And I did buy it.

''Oh , don't forget !You're gonna have to install the drivers yourself ,and every single app.''

''Ah , uhm...You see , I'm not too great with computers ... '' and then I bit the bullet and said it, I really did , I said ''Could you help me ? I mean , if it won't trouble you too much.''

He paused for a second , just analyzing the situation. Then he said ''Okay. Where do you live ?I'll come by tomorrow at noon.''

I gave him my adress. I was glad it was summer holiday , that way whichever hour he chose to drop by at , was okay. Then I realized I didn't even know his name.

''Excuse me but what's your name ? '' I asked right before he left.

''Mikaze Ai. What is your name ?''

'' I'm _ _ ''

On my way home I realized his name was really familiar. But then it was dinner time and I forgot about him.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

It was noon , and Ai was at the door. My mum is quite friendly so she didn't mind a boy coming over. I told him he's from school (yes , I lied) and that he was gonna help me with the new computer.

''Hello.'' was all he said to mum. Next thing you know he was in my room , just plugging stuff in and playing around with CD's . Of course he wasn't playing but I really had no idea what he was doing. I just sat on my bed , admiring him. At one point he began humming a song . That's when it hit me. He wasn't just Mikaze Ai. He was _the_ Mikaze Ai ! He was a famous idol , and he was now part of Quartet Night with my favourite musician , Ranmaru Kurosaki ! I couldn't belive it...A famous my room . Should I rape him ? No , no . That was stupid. I looked at myself in the mirror for one second . My hair was in a messy bun , I was wearing a large , comfy hoodie and sweatpants. I looked terrible. I thought about what he was I didn't think he paid attention to me.

''Hey , **Y/N **...''

''Hm ?'' I jumped up , since it was the first thing he said since he started ''working'' 40-50 minutes ago.

''I'm almost done. But I'd like to ask you something.''

I didn't say anything but...His voice something was different. He didn't sound as serious as he usually does. He sounded a bit ... nervous ?

''You know ...I'm a tomorrow I've got some important rehearsals ...Maybe you'd want to come listen ?''

''M-me ? '' I pointed to myself like an idiot . I was probably blushing like crazy ''I'd love to !''

He cleared his throat and continued ''I'll write down the adress.''

* * *

I went to these rehearsals and I met the rest of Quartet Night. I almost died when Ranmaru said hello .

Then I listened to them and I was so ...I don't know. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Ai. No , not my idol , Ranmaru. But the guy who helped me with my computer. Ai.

He said he'd walk me home since it was late. I asked him if he wanted to go out sometime. Yeah , I asked him on a date. I know ...I'm stupid. But I just didn't want to leave him. And I didn't think he'd want to ask me. But I was wrong.

''Ahm...Yes. I actually wanted to ask you to go out with me as well. '' He looked so cute ! He wasn't blushing , but I could tell he was close. I smiled and accepted. Then he said he'd come pick me up in 2 days ,at 5pm and we'd go see a movie.

We watched an action movie and end the end he bought be a milkshake. Then he acted like a critic and began enumerating all the techincal mistakes in the movie. I was surprised by how much he knew. I just laughed because I found it funny the way he said all those things.

''The light in that scene. Did they get a child to do that ? ''

I giggled and asked him ''Didn't you like the movie ?''

''I did. But it could have been better.''

''Did you enjoy yourself ?''

''Yes. But I think that's because you were with me.''

I could feel my face getting he said it in such a way. It sounded so calm and normal.

After that , we kept going out from time to time.

Our last date was ...what only few would call a dream date . Including me.

I was alone for the weekend and invited Ai over. We watched TV and played board games, then he beat me at some of MY computer games and then he showed me how to use an app on the computer. Then just before he left , I hugged him. We were in front of the door, embracing each other.

''Stay here tonight.''

''I can't.'' was all he said but then he gently patted my head and he kissed me. A long , warm , affectionate kiss. His lips were cold but the kiss itself was warm.

* * *

**AI'S POV**

After our last date , I overheated and the Professor had to replace my hand. I kept thinking I loved her. But what was I after all ? Nothing more than a mere copy of Aine. I'm a nothing and a nobody. And yet...I want to be someone for her.

''Ai ! I don't want you seeing her again.'' is what the Professor told me...but

''It's for your own good. You might overheat for good the next time ! '' he said but...

''Did you hear me Ai ?''

I wanted to disobey but...

''Yes.''

And I stopped. I didn't call her , I didn't go to her, I didn't respond to her messages. I just ignored her. I don't know if it was supposed to or not , but it hurt me ...A lot .

''Oh Ai , don't worry so much. I could try to make you a girlfriend if you want.''

I was about to hit the Professor after he said that, but instead I just shut myself in my room.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER **

Here I am , still thinking about **Y/N **... That's it , it's been way too long. I'm gonna ignore that stupid Professor.

And I did. I moved out of our shared house and I moved in with Camus. Then I decided to go and apologize to **Y/N.**

* * *

**YOUR POV**

I hate boys. First Ai stops talking to me. Then I date another guy , he brakes up with me for the new girl in school . Then I date another one , that one cheats on me. Gaaahhhh !

I wish I- What ?

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK *

I wasn't imagining it ! Someone's at the door.I ran downstairs and looked to see who it was. It was... No... It couldn't be...It was Ai !

I swung the door open and jumped in his arms and began crying. I wasn't sobbing. I was down-right crying.

He left me three years ago. Right after he stole my first kiss and made me fall for him. Now he was back.

''YOU IDIOT ! W-W-HY ARE YOU HERE ?'' he stroked my hair while I was yelling at him. He whispered in my ear ''Are you alone ?'' I nodded. He lifted me bridal style , while I was still crying and put me on my bed. Then he brought me a glass of water. After I calmed down he said

''I'm sorry. So , so , so sorry. '' that didn't sound like he usually does. I could really feel that he was sorry.

What I heard next shocked me and made me think I was dreaming.

''I'm an android. I was made in a lab , to be the replica of Kisaragi Aine... I left because the Professor ...the one who made me , told me I should stop seeing you. I'm nothing. I'm not supposed to love. I'm not even sure that what I feel is love. But for now , I'm gonna belive it is. So... **I love you Y/N **... ''

I thought he was joking, but his voice was too serious and at the same time sad. He grabbed my hand and put it where his heart should be.

''Can you feel anything ?''

With tears in my eyes I shook my head.

''A-A-Ai ...''I began sobbing and hugged him tightly. ''I love you Ai ! S-stay with me and I'll be your heart .I'll have my heart beat for the both of us.''

He kissed me , but before I closed my eyes , I thought I saw a trace of a tear in his was absurd but... I really think he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Today is our one year anniversary. No , not dating._ Marriage anniversary_. Last night , before we fell asleep , Ai asked me what I think about adopting a kid. He said he wants a little girl.

* * *

**For ~PassionMusic **

**This was a bit hard to write , so I hope I did okay xD **

**If you want a oneshot for yourself , please let me know ;) **

**Also , let me know what you think about this fic (and the Otoya one if you've read it ;) ) **

**See ya around ^_^ **


	3. Ren-Strawberries and whipped cream

I remember how I met the guy... It was my first day in this fancy, private school. Middle school. I entered the classroom and all eyes were on me. I was new blood there. I introduced myself, I chose the seat closest to the window- at the back of course. That was one of the two free ones. During break, I took out my bento-box, and the first thing I saw when I turned back from my backpack were a pair of big blue eyes.

''Hellow Little Kitten.'' the blue eyed blonde said smiling.

''Um , hi.'' I looked at him dumb founded.

''I'm Jinguji Ren.''

''I'm _ _''

Yeah , that's how we met. He just came to say 'hellow' to the new girl. He looked so innocent compared to now... Well , that wasn't the point. He came to say hello, and I've clung to him ever since. The very next day, I said spent all my free time with him. That's what I did the next day and the one after that, and the one after that. Day's turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into years and I was still clinging to him, and yet he hadn't pushed me away.

We were best friends...I think. I mean, we were always there for each other. I was there for him when he started playing the saxophone, that's when I began dancing. I was there for him when he got yelled at, he was there for me when I was crying. I was there for him when he began liking girls... Yeah, I was there for him when he started flirting with every single girl, **but me**.

At first I didn't mind. We'd laugh it off while drinking tea or something.

''And then I told her that my heart is too weak to actually love and that I had to leave her.'' he used to say and start laughing. I'd roll my eyes and laugh too.

I think it only started bothering me in high school after I first got dumped. It just hit me that he changed girlfriends like they were socks. And yet, he still spent a lot of his time with me, and he never even tried to change that. And then I fell for him. Stupid thing to do - falling in love with your best friend. I didn't even think about ever confessing. It would have killed me and it would have destroyed the only meaningful thing in my life. So I didn't say anything. I just continued listening to him and kept laughing stuff off with him.

* * *

Then I went to the Professional Dance Academy and he went to Saotome. We met up once every couple of weeks. I'd show him my new dance moves , he'd grab my butt , I'd pull his hair , he'd say ouch! , I'd pat his head , he'd say ''mrrr'' , I'd jump in his lap and we'd start laughing. He even dropped me twice...

We'd also talk about our lives in general.

''You know , I met this really nice lady.''

''Another one ?''

''Nah. She's not like the rest. She's really nice. And her music is incredible.''

''Oh ?''

''Yep. Nanami Haruka. _The little lamb_.''

_**L-little Lamb**_? No, no...I was not jealous. Nooo! Not at all. Oh, Who am I kidding? I was super jealous. He always called me _**Little Kitten**_. And he never called another girl 'Little whatever'. Just me. And now, there's this little lamb chick ?

''Little Lamb?'' I repeated.

''Mhm. Oh, by the way. Guess who my roommate is.''

''I'll hit you if you say the 'little lamb'.''

''I wish. It's Hijirikawa.''

''As in Masato?''

''Yep.''

Well that's good. I liked Masato. He was a nice guy. Maybe he'll take care of Ren and this 'little lamb' problem of his.

A few weeks later he said:

'' Nice guys, the guys in Saotome. And many too. ''

I chuckled.

''Maybe I could find you a boyfriend. There's Ochibi , Otoyan , Ichi , Na-chan . ''

''Masato.'' I added

''No, not him.'' he put his arm around me protectively.

I really did meet those guys. Ren surprised me and brought them all to our meeting place (which was actually Ren's apartment), even Masato came!

The excuse was: ''He wanted to come too.''

All of those boys were really nice. But, I didn't feel any attraction to them. But I thought that we were going to become good friends. That's all I can say.

The school year was coming to an end and I was walking around with Ren.

**''Y/N**, you're coming to the concert, right?'' Ren asked jumping from one subject to another.

''Hm? What concert?''

''Heheh , I guess I forgot to tell you. The guys and I, we're a boy-band now. The little lamb is our composer.'' He rubbed his neck in the most adorable way and stretched his arms.

I almost rolled my eyes, but I skipped that step and continued listening.

''Yep. We're STARISH.''

* * *

Of course I went to that concert. And I went to the Maji Love 2000% one too. And to every little event in-between. I even dated a guy in the meantime. Yeah , I had to break up with him since I kept wanting to call him Ren half of the time. And then ...one day I just snapped. I was meeting Ren at his apartment again

''Little Kitten.'' he greeted me as I threw myself on the couch. I didn't really know what was wrong with me. I just felt terrible that whole day.

''Remember how I told you I might be in love with the little lamb? ''

I nodded. I really didn't want to discuss that.

''I don't think I am anymore.''

''What?'' I suddenly jumped up and straightened myself

''Well, it's no fun. All the other guys are after her too. I want a girl to be all mine.''

That. That pissed me off. I threw a pillow at him.

''What was that for?''

''Because you're an idiot.''

''What did I do now?''

'' It's not about what you did now Ren ! It's about what you've been doing for years.'' my voice tremored then I yelled.''CAN YOU REALLY NOT SEE ME?''

I had tears in my eyes. Just above a whisper I spoke again ''You want a girl to be all yours? I don't really think I've been hanging out with so many guys. I had 2 serious boyfriends, and I met your friends. Other than that...'' I had to pause and breathe. ''Other than that I only hang out with you and a few friends from the Dance Academy. They're girls.'' I was looking down the whole time, but then I lifted my head just enough to see his face. It was the first time he looked so... sad? Hurt?

He came closer and brushed one of my tears away.

'' **Y/N **... Little Kitten... I'm sorry.'' then he did something which I'm sure was a first for him, he kissed my forehead. Just a plain kiss. But ...The moment he did that my head stopped hurting and my heart stopped aching. ''I really am. I never knew you felt that way...too. '' he said as he put my head on his chest and started stroking my hair.

''Too?'' my muffled voice asked

''I never wanted to endanger our friendship. So I put all of my feelings for you in a box and shoved that box in the back of my heart. But not before I wrote 'Little Kitten will always be my heart and soul' with glitter on the box.''

I smiled and puffed out a laugh. He just had to say something like that, didn't he ?

* * *

I'm on the couch right now. Just surfing through the channels. Where is that damn Ren?

Why did he have to have a concert right after my dance show? Reeeennnnn, hurrry homee-

***click* **

Oh, he's here.

''Little Kitten. I brought some strawberries. And whipped cream.''

I could feel the dirtiness behind those words. Me likez.

He left the bag he was carrying on the coffee table in front of me, I switched the TV off and a split second later I found that I was under a very, very sexy man.

''Hello sexy man of mine.'' I said going in for a kiss. He nodded while kissing me.

''How was your day?''

''You saw half of it.''

''Well, the half I saw was very ...umm...stimulating.'' he was talking about the show me and the rest of the dancers put up. And then he kissed my neck. And the he took off my T-shirt and I was left in my bra.

''Let's play with the strawberries, shall we, My lady ? '' he whispered in my ear, and I whispered back: _''Don't forget the cream.''_

* * *

**Yaay ! I finished this one. I had total writers block with it and I tried several different ''plots''. I really hope you liked it though , cause in the end I liked the way it turned out. And yeah , yeah , just because I love her too much , my best friend Alison beta read it and edited some stuff , but only words , not sentences and nothing in the story. **

**Feel free to request a oneshot for yourself ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please , lemme know what you think**

**See ya around ^_^**


	4. Ranmaru-Need her to be mine

**Ranmaru's POV**

Gaaah ...This party is so boring. Why the hell did I even come ? I don't even know most of the people here. There's barely any good food. And the music's crappy too. Oh ? Who's that ?

That girl ...she's pretty. I like her leather jacket , I think it's like the one I'm wearing. _It is_ ! She looks bored. I can totally relate. Man that hair ! Curly ...I never knew I liked curly hair. Oh , I bet she'd look good with a pair of cat-ears on. **No no** ! The hell , Ranmaru ? You don't even know the chick. Then again ...I could always go and say hello.

I walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. Shit, this was a bad idea.

''Um , er ...Hi.'' Sweet Jesus , I'm blushing , aren't I ? But damn , she's even prettier up-close. And those eyes.

''Hiya.''She's friendly. Good. Might make this less awkward.

''You having fun ?'' ...What am I even saying ?

''Um , yeah , okay...Let's go with that.''

''So you're not.''

She chuckled and shook her head ''no'' . I smiled , or at least tried to, I bet I looked like a monster.

''Um , wanna get outta here ? ''

She nodded, grabbed my hand and half-dragged me to the door , which she opened , and then we were both outside. The first thing I noticed was that her hands were bigger than most girls. I didn't mind though. They were soft . But she let go ...damn

''Where to , boss ? ''

''B-boss ?! ''

''Oh , you don't like it ? Okay , then how about we introduce ourselves. I'm _ _ ''

''Kurosaki Ranmaru.''

**Your POV **

Kurosaki ? I heard that name before. Even his face seemed pretty familiar. Oh well ,he got me out of that party , I owe the guy a coffee or something. Good thing he looks good.

''Alright , Ranmaru. Where to ?''

''No idea.''

''You drag a girl out of a party and you don't even know where to take her ?''

''Hey ! You were the one who dragged me ! '' He gets pissed easily , eh? That's cute. ''Fine ...How about the music store ? I've gotta go get some new strings for my bass.''

He plays the bass ? Oh God ... He's suddenly the hottest guy on the planet. Good thing I don't blush. I'd look like an idiot.

''Sounds good.I'll get some strings for my guitar then.''

''You play guitar ?'' (Ranmaru understood why she had big hands now)

''No , I just own one and I use it to scratch my back.''

He nodded , ''Yeah , sorry . Stupid question.''

He sounds so grumpy right now , even though he sounded really nice when he asked me if I wanted to leave the party. I smell moodiness. But ... I like him.

* * *

We went to a music store which I've never seen before , and we argued about which strings are the best , and then I asked him if he wanted to play something for me. There were a lot of beautiful bass guitars there.

''No.'' was his answer. I didn't refrain from causing a small scene in the shop

''Pweaseee Ranmaru-kuuun ! '' he didn't answer. Then I thought up the best way to make him play for me. Seduce him. I put on the sexiest voice I had and forced myself to blush (yes I can do that ) and I said : '' Uhm , please Ran-ma-ru-kun.''

It worked ! The now blushing bassist grabbed a Fender precision bass. He asked the cashier if he could use one of the big Marshall amps. It looked like they knew each other , Ranmaru and the cashier, since the dude just gave a thumbs up and continued browsing the internet on his little laptop.

He began with some funk. I couldn't just stand there, that's how nice the intro was. I grabbed the only guitar that was plugged in and joined him with some improvisation. Half way through the song , someone joined us on the drums. We sounded so good , especially the bass. I didn't take my eyes off Ranmaru during the whole thing, he looked so absorbed in that bass. Like it was part of him. I hoped I looked the same with the guitar, though I doubt it. It was a Telecaster and I'm not the biggest Tele lover,since I'm not too used to them. I'm a Les Paul and SG lover.

Anyway , we jammed there , with the unknown drummer too , for almost two hours. Then the cashier kicked us out because it was closing time. What a buzzkill.

Man...when did it get so dark ? Was what I thought.

''Where do you live ?'' my moody friend asked me

''What ?''

''It's dark , I'm not letting you go home alone.''

''Awww.'' Even though he was kinda blushing he gave me a serious look and I answered him. We needed to take the train. So we did.

He walked me to the door of the block I was living in.

''Hey **Y/N **! Give me your phone number ...please .'' Oh , bossy tone. Cute kind of bossy though. We exchanged phone numbers and then , just when I was about to open the door , I felt like kissing him. I wasn't as bold as to really kiss him on our first date (I guess that's what it was) , so I just gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered ''Thanks''

**Ranmaru's POV**

_That...was warm. She ...Nah! Dammit ...She kissed me. Well on the cheek but..._

Back home , I just threw myself in bed , wanting to fall asleep. But there was something wrong... I don't like girls. I mean ,I don't like guys either. I just don't fall in love. The only girlfriend I need is my bass. But ...**Y/N ...**she's so... God , something is seriously wrong with me.

* * *

I kept thinking about her 7 days straight ... I only met her once but , I **need** her to be mine.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I mumbled to myself ''I'm gonna die.''

_''Okay , this is it Ranmaru . Call her. '' I said after staring at the phone for 10 minutes._

_''Do it you bastard ! You don't wanna die alone with your bass and 53 cats , like you did in that dream , do you ? ''_

_''AGHH ! Come onnn ! ''_

_''Why is this so hard... ? ''_

_''I'll call her after eating.''_

I called her in the end...after almost 1 hour of arguing with my phone. Good thing she said she'll go out with me. I would've died if not.

We went to the cinema. Then I called her again and we went to a restaurant. After that , we walked around in the center of the city and I bought her a CD. The next date , she surprised me by getting me a CD too. Then I had some work to do for a couple of weeks so I couldn't go out . And because I'm an idiot , I didn't even call or text her.

**YOUR POV**

He called me Wednesday and we decided we'd go out on Friday. Man , the weather was not on our side. The sky was painted grey , by the thick clouds and it gave me this tired feeling. But I wouldn't have canceled the date for anything in the world. After he didn't call me for a long time , I thought he'd forgotten about me and that hurt me . A lot. And I don't usually care about guys , so I decided this guy was really important to my weird little heart.

We met at a small bistro at 11am. I ordered a tea , and he insisted I should eat something too.

''Get something to eat.''

''No , I'm not hungry.'

''You said you didn't eat any breakfast.''

''Yeah , but I'm not hungry.''

''I don't care. You'll eat.''

In the end we ended up ordering a piece of cake , and we shared that.

''Hey Ranmaru...Your name sounds familiar.''

''Kurosaki Group. Friggin' big corporation , went bankrupt. That , or it might be the fact that I'm a famous Idol.''

I almost choked. That was it ! My band once had a gig as the opening act for Ranmaru's band a while back ago ! I told him about that.

''Anyway , how's the band ? You became an idol without them ?''

Ouch. He gave me a very bitter look.

'' I became an idol on my own. They all left me for ''the love of their life'' which changed every few weeks or so.'' he brifely explained with a cold tone. But the coldness wasn't directed towards me. That explains why I didn't remember him. He used to be ...different back then. I talked to him and his band , and he wasn't moody. At least not like this. What I didn't understand is why I never heard of him , as an idol ...

''Ranmaru , let's go for a walk.'' I said , since we were done with tea and cake and I wanted to change the subject. But, as I said the weather was not on our side. It started pouring 5-10 minutes after we left the bistro. We didn't have to take a train to get to my house , so I decided that'd be the best shelter since it didn't look like the rain was going to stop any time soon.

I grabbed his hand like I did on the first day we met and started running. We ran all the way to my place. That means about 10 minutes of running. We were both sweaty and tired. Not to mention soaked to the bone.

I opened the door and led the way to my apartment , which was on the third floor. As I was unlocking the door Ranmaru said :

''Wait , what are you doing ?''

''Unlocking the door to my apartment.''

''Why?''

''What do you mean why ? We're soaked , my house was close by ...kinda. Now we're gonna go in and take a shower.''

That made him blushed and he made me chuckle ''Not together you idiot. Unless you want to.'' I said , as I finally opened the door and winked. He was still red in the face.

We took our shoes off and I showed him to my tiny living room. My cat , Sake (yes , like the drink ) was sitting on the couch and looking at us.

''Who is this ?'' Ranmaru said with such a soft voice , I thought it was another person.

''This here is Sake.'' I said pointing to my cat.

Ranmaru began playing with him and tried to pick him up , probably forgetting he was soaked. Sake scratched his hand and ran into the bedroom.

''Idiot.''

''But...'' he mumbled in a cute way.

I went to my bedroom and brought out a large T-shirt and boxers for Ranmaru.

''Why do you even have these ? '' he asked holding the boxers.

''They're comfy. ''

He accepted the answer and I sent him to the shower. Then it was my turn. When I got out , I saw him playing with the only other guy in my life . With Sake .

''Ranmaru...You said something about a Kurosaki Group.''

''Never mind that.''

''You said something about your bandmates leaving you.''

''Just forget about that too .''

''No.''

''Yes.'' he looked me and the eyes and I understood that it would have been painful for him . I still wanted to know though.

''Please.'' I looked him in the eyes too. I guess he understood that I really wanted to know more about him.

''Fine. The Kurosaki Group , was an important corporation , just like the Jinguji or Hijirikawa one. My old man , did some really stupid stuff and worked himself to death. Left my family with some huge debts. That's why I'm an idol now. I'm repaying those debts. And my bandmates...They left me for girls and ...I don't even know. I just know the people who said would always be by my side left me alone.''

So that's why he was like this...I tried to get him to kiss me , or to hold my hand several times but he always avoided those things...

''Ranmaru...''

''I'm sorry but ..._don't leave me.'_' he said and scratching Sake's head . Then Sake jumped off. With the cat out of the way I sat down next to him and nestled my head on his shoulder.

'' _No. Never_.''I answered as he put his arm around me and moved his lips to my ear.

''Promise ? Because right now..._Your breathing is filling up my lungs...And I** need** you_.'' my eyes filled up with tears upon hearing those words and I turned to kiss him. And he kissed me back. Slowly and full of love. I opened my eyes and saw that a tear was running down his cheek. I wiped it away , and in return he wiped all of my tears away.

I woke up in the middle of the night, in his arms , on my sofa with my head on his chest. His light snoring was the cutest and most reassuring sound I had ever heard.

* * *

He introduced me to Reiji , Camus and Ai the week after that. I felt like hitting him and telling him that ,with pals like those , he was not alone.

Then he introduced me to STARISH. Then he introduced me to his mum.

Soon after that , he said he loved me.

We were at his place. I was sleeping over. He cooked dinner , which was delicious , and we cuddled in his bed.

''You're so great.'' I whispered.

''S-stop it ! Why would you say that just shut up ! '' he grunted in a cute way. I realized he was a tsundere a long time ago ,but that was just so adorable !

''Because you are great.''

He didn't say anything for a while.

''Err...I love you **Y/N''** he whispered pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

We've been together for three years and we started living together last year. Last night Ranmaru told me I'd look good with cat-ears. So , after I came back from my university courses , I prepared a surprise for him. I was only wearing my bra , panties and a pair of cat-ears. Sake looked at me like I was crazy.

''Oh stop it ! You'd do the same for the kitty you loved !''

He answered with a meow.

_A few minutes later , I was pinned to the wall and a sexy , low-pitched , tiger-like voice whispered : ''Mrrreow.'' before kissing my neck._

* * *

**Before killing me : Yes I know ! Fast-paced ! But , I tried to make it as short as possible since what I first had in mind was really , really long and it would have killed me to write all that . I really enjoyed writing this though. Let's hope it's not too bad **

**And yeah , I belive I messed up with the tenses O_O But hey , I'm not a native English speaker so dun' pick on me pwease xD **

**Ran-Ran's song BRIGHT ROAD inspired me to write this. **

**Request a fic for yourself , if you have anything in mind. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think ^_^ **

**See you around ;) **


	5. Syo-Lace panties :3

I broke my leg when I was 8. It was pretty bad , I needed surgery. When I woke up ,I was in a hospital-room with 2 beds. One of them was mine , the other belonged to a blonde boy. He was looking at me with big blue eyes.

''Good morning ! ''

''Good morning...''

''Why are you here ?'' he asked me

''I fell from a tree and I think I broke my leg.'' I replied and he nodded. ''Why are you here ?'' I asked him myself

''Ah , well , dad says my heart isn't as strong as most kids , and 2 days ago , I was playing with my brother Kaoru , but then my chest started hurting and I woke up here.''

I didn't quite comprehend what he was saying. I didn't know what a heart disease was , but I felt really bad for him.

''What's your name ?''

He gave me a big smile and said ''It's Kurusu Syo ! '' and as he said that he showed me the peace sign.

''I'm _ _ ''I told him.

We started playing with each other , and talking about stuff kids talk about. His brother came by a few times. I couldn't really tell the difference between them , since they were twins and at their age it was harder to spot the Syo was the one in a hospital robe so that cleared things up .

A few days later , I watched him run around untill the nurse came to scold him and told him to stay in bed. I wanted to run around with him too , but my whole right leg was in a cast. So I just sat there and watched him.

Then , mum brought me some toys so I wouldn't get bored during the remaining 2 weeks I had to spend in a hospital. Syo liked my little animal toys , and I gave him a toy tiger as a gift.

The day I was free to go home , I found out that Syo still had to spend some time there. Was his condition really that serious ? I told him we'd always be friends and that we'd keep in touch. Yeah ...

* * *

I'm 16 now. While cleaning my room , I came across a photo of me and Syo.I suddenly remembered my promise to him...which I didn't keep. I wondered how he was now...If he was alive ... But then my mum came in and told me I should start packing. I was going to start attending the Saotome Academy , in hopes of becoming an idol.

I packed a giant trunk full of clothes and a few of my favourite manga voulmes and my flute. I ate dinner with my whole family , who had came to wish me luck and then I went to bed.

Still thinking about Syo , I arrived at the dorms the next day. My roommate had already left , leaving her stuff on her side of the room. I did the same with my stuff and went to the opening ceremony.

* * *

After the ceremony I had to go to my classroom to meet my homeroom teacher and classmates. I worked really , really , really and about ten more times really hard and somehow got into class S. I opened the door to the classroom and the first person I saw was ...Syo ? Well , a blonde boy , blue eyes, as tall as me , very stylish. It had to be him...Without thinking , I ran and hugged him.

''Woah ! C-can I help you ? '' he said , still being strangled by my hug .

''Syo , it's you right ?''

''Well...yeah.''I let him go , since this was probably really awkward for him and the whole class was staring at us. He probably didn't even remember me.

''You don't remember me , do you ?'' I asked him. He looked at me for a few seconds and shook his head.

''Do you remember when you were 9 , you were put in hospital ... You shared a room with me ...'' his face suddenly changed after hearing those words. He looked happy and ...hurt.

''**Y/N **?''

I nodded.

''You never kept in touch like you said you would ...'' he lowered his voice and looked away.

''I know...I really am sorr-''

''OKAY CLASS. Sit down.'' yeah , that was our teacher. I followed Syo , even though he probably didn't like that and sat down next to him. During Hyuga's ...lecture, whatever , I sent Syo a note saying ''We'll talk after class. Please.''

He looked at me and nodded .

I'm sure he was pissed at me , but at the same time , I felt pretty sure that he missed me. I never realized how much I missed him untill last night , when I remembered him. I know , it sounds really stupid, but during those weeks I spent in the hospital, I became really attached to Syo. And then I forgot about him like an idiot... And then I remembered him (like an idiot) and now I feel like I'm being reunited with a long-lost brother , which is really stupid since I didn't even really know the guy.

After we were done with class-stuff , Syo took me , without saying anything the whole way , to a foresty part on campus.

''Syo...I'm really , really sorry. But , I ...Gosh , this is no excuse , but I started playing the flute soon after I got discharged and I needed to do good in school too,...I'm just sorry. I hope we can be friends here too.''

He put his hand on his chin like a philosopher , smirked and said :

''We are in the same class ,so it could be hard not being friends with you. Plus you're really pretty.''

What ? Did he say that to make me blush ? Because it worked. I was red all over . I was redder than the hair of a guy I saw at the opening ceremony. Oh , but he was just as red as I was . Idiot said it without thinking which made it worse , because it must mean he really thinks so.

Well , I'm glad he's not upset.

'' Wanna go get something to eat ? '' he asked me to change the subject.

''I'd love to , but I really need to go call my mum. Can I catch up with you after I do that ?''

He gave me a cute thumbs up and began running to the cafeteria. I began walking to my dorm.

* * *

Mum kept me on the phone for longer than I expected. Ugh. I was starving and lunch-time was almost over. I hurried over to the cafeteria , which was almost empty and grabbed a plate of whatever was left .

'' Did you go all the way back home to talk to your mum ? '' I heard Syo's voice behind me , which almost made me choke on my food.

''Sorry , she's crazy . She kept telling me stuff I already knew not to do or to do. ''

He chuckled and sat down in front of me.

''So how's your heart ?''

He looked away and answered : ''It's much better. I still have some problems from time to time. How's your leg ?'' he turned his face back to me , when he changed the subject

''Hurts like a bitch when the weather changes. But works as it should , other than that.''

We just kept talking there for hours. And then , when we realized it was dark outside and he said he'd walk me to my dorm.

''You know , Syo. You haven't grown too much.''

''I KNOW OKAY ! DON'T POINT IT OUT ! ''

''Shhhhh Syo ! I didn't mean it as a bad thing.'' I had to hold in my laughter , since the guy gets touchy about his height.

The next day , we met in class and I met someone new too !

''My , my, Ochibi. What is this beautiful lady doing seated next to you ?''

''My name is not Ochibi , Ren. And it's non of your damn business.'' Oh so he doesn't only get touchy about his height. And what ? Was the gorgeous long-haired guy talking about me ?

''Well , my lady , why don't we leave Ochibi here and give him time to calm down. You and I can just take a walk .''

''That would mean skipping class and leaving my friend here alone . And I don't think I caught your name.'' I said in a half-amused, half smart-assed way.

''Jinguji Ren. You are ?''

''_ _ ''

''I'll remember it '' he smirked and went to his seat , when the teacher came in .

* * *

It's been a few months ever since I started attending Saotome. Syo keeps going off after class and we don't talk unless we decide to go get something to drink or meet up somewhere.

And I've...sorta got a confesssion to make. I fell for him. Yep. Not sure when. I just realized he was the one haunting my dreams and my thoughts. And then I started feeling nervous when he'd want to meet up.

But then I realized he was hanging out with Tokiya and Ren our classmates . His childhood friend Natsuki , who was also his roommate and whom I met (and found out he loves Piyo-chan too ! ) , Masato (Ren's roommate ,from class A) and Otoya (Tokiya's roommate ,from class A)...Oh and her. Nanami Haruka from class A. She was a nice girl and all , but Syo talked about her a few times and I felt ...jealous ...

I couldn't take it anymore...I needed to confess to him . Oh but ...what about that stupid no-romance rule. Hm , that could be a problem.

Time to consult with Hyuga-sensei ! I would've rathered go to Ringo-sensei , but ...You know , homeroom and stuff.

I went to the teacher's lounge and he wasn't there ...So I went to a ''greenspot'' on campus where I saw him relax a couple of times. He was there with Ringo this time .

''Sensei!''

''**Y/N** ? What is it ?''

''Ahhh ! **Y/N**-chan ! Come join us ! '' Ringo greeted and invited me there , which made Hyuga glare at him.

''Don't mind if I do ! '' I smiled and sat down on the grass next to them.

''Sensei...I've got a huge problem.I'm in love.''

That made Ringo chuckle and Hyuga choke on the tea he was drinking.

''With Kurusu Syo. So that means it's against the rules and ...I don't want it to be.'' I explained with a pouty face.

''Can't help you **Y/N **.''my 'very helpful' homeroom teacher said with a straight face.

''Ooohhh but Ryuya ! It's not faaaair ! Love is so beautiful. Let's help **Y/N**-chan. Maybe we could convince Shining to lift the rule if he sees what a cute couple **Y/N**-chan and Syo-kun make ! ''

''He-heh-he'' I scratched the back of my head ''You see...he doesn't know I love him ...yet. I wanna tell him though !''

''That's the spirit **Y/N**-chan !''

''No, it's not ! '' Hyuga-sensei barked.

''Yes it is Ryuya , now shut up. You know you don't like the rule either.**Y/N**-chan , honey, you go confess to Syo-kun , and come tell me how it went ,tomorrow. I'll think about how to persuade Shining.'' the Sensei told me , and with that I thanked those two , even though my teacher was useless , and I went straight to...Nowhere. I began running , but I didn't know where to. I needed to find Syo.

I found him walking around with Natsuki.

''Syo ! Come here for a sec.'' I waved and called for him.

He said something to Natsuki , which made the tall blonde not wait for him and Syo made his way to me.

''Yo ! What's up ?''

''I need to tell you something...Really important. Can we go to the place we went on our first day ?''

And we did go there.

''Syo...This is gonna sound... , just , if you don't feel the same , don't stop being my friend okay ? Because that would totally destroy me and I might crawl up in a corner and die and ...'' he looked confused.''OKAY. Sorry. Just ... I ...Oh dammit , I'm ... ''

I took a deep breath and remembered that I'm not one to shy away from stuff like this.

''Syo. I am in love with you.''

''What ?'' he looked even more confused now.

''Exactly what you heard. I... I even talked to Hyuga-sensei and Ringo-sensei. They said they'll try to get the no-romance rule lifted. They don't like it either.''

**Syo's POV**

Wait...This is wrong...I like Haruka ...Then why the hell am I feeling like this now ? Why did she say that ? Dammit **Y/N ! **Okay ...Relax Syo... Um ...Wait...Am I really this nervous ? But I like it...Wait , wait ...Maybe I actually love her too ! Well...that would solve a lot of problems. I think...I'm gonna kiss her. And then , I'll see if I love her or not.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer , brushing her soft cheeks with the back of my palm. Then , I kissed her. It wasn't really a kiss , since I just pressed my lips against hers ...Yeah I was in love too. How I knew ? Because I thought ''Haruka could never make me feel like this.'' I didn't even want to think that and I did. So I kissed her again. A proper kiss this time.

**Your POV**

HE KISSED ME ! YES ! HELL YES ! The inner me was doing a little , awkward happy dance and the outer me was happily kissing the cute guy she wanted to date. This was so perfect . I need to tell Ringo , I mean Ringo-sensei tomorrow ! Oh YES ! THANK YOU GOD , WHOEVER YOU ARE !

**''**Syo...''I stroked his hair after we were done kissing. ''Ringo-sensei's plan was to show Shining Saotome what a cute couple we make. You're in , right ?''

''Mhm.''

''So, you're coming with me to talk to Ringo-sensei tomorrow. And then we'll get the rule lifted and we can properly date.'' I said sounding like a serious 8 year old.

* * *

''AH YOU TWO DID IT !''

''NO, WE DIDN'T ! '' Syo and I responded to Ringo-sensei's greeting.

''Not that. I mean , you confessed.'' he said pointing to me , ''and you returned the feelings.'' he pointed to Syo and we nodded.

''Okay , let's go get Ryuya and see Shining.''

**(10 minutes later , Shining Saotome's office) **

''WHAAAATTTTT ? YOU MEAN MISTER KURUSUUUUU AND MISS **Y/N **are togetherrrrr ?! ''

''Not yet Shining , but they want to be ! Can't you see how sweet young love is ?''

''BUUUUTTT , WE HAVE RULLEEEEZZZZ ! ''

''Yes, but this one isn't our best rule.'' Hyuga-sensei said.

''BUUUTTTT ...''

_''No more buts Shining _! '' Ringo-sensei was a bit pissed ''These two make a super cute couple ! You're not allowed to stand in the way of true love. I would've confronted you about this before , but this was the first time a student actually had the courage to ask for the rule to be lifted ! So you **are **going to lift this rule !''

Shining Saotome was speachless...You go Ringo-sensei!

In the end the rule was lifted and the whole school celebrated.

* * *

Two years had passed. Two years filled with love , laughter , music , love , some more love and love. Of course , Syo bragged to everyone about his ''awesome girlfriend'' and would hit Ren every time he said something nice about me or called me ''my lady'' , because I am not _his_ lady , I am Syo's lady.

We were in the master course , both Syo and I. Turns out , people really like the way I play flute rock 'n roll. And Syo was with the guys in STARISH , and Haruka . I wasn't jealous anymore though.

''Pssst ! **Y/N **! You sleeping ?'' it was dark , but Syo sneaked into my dorm , which I didn't have to share with anyone , unlike him.

''No way.''

He didn't turn on the lights , but he somehow knew I was on the sofa.

''How was your day ?'' he asked me before kissing me.

''Great. But I think the night's gonna be ten times better.'' I told him in-between kisses

''You're underestimating me.'' he said and I could tell he was grinning. He took his shirt off and began undressing me too. ''Oh,what's this ? Lace panties ? Syo likez.'' he whispered before he kissed me again.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kinda long xD But I hope you liked it. **

**I actually broke my leg and needed surgery when I was 8 so , that's where the idea came from. **

**I'm gonna do the Masato and Reiji ones as soon as I can , but I'm gonna be gone this weekend (FIELD TRIP 3 )**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think ^_^ **

**See ya around ;)**


	6. Reiji-How did I get so lucky?

I've known Reiji for a long time. How long ? I've known him before he became the senpai for Otoya and Tokiya. I've known him before he became really famous. I've known him before he bought that adorable green car of his. I've known him for a long , long time. Since before he became an idol, and before I became his composer.

We were a small group of friends , even before we decided to go get famous. It was him , me , Aine and Kei. Kei and I used to argue about every single detail of a song, either of us would have written, while Reiji would just sit there laughing at us arguing and Aine would calmly try to stop us.

We once went to this contest. It was the first time Reiji sung what I had written for him ,and the first time Aine sung what Kei had written for him. The music styles were quite different and yet , they couldn't choose a winner. Reiji and Aine both got first place.

Then , Reiji and I started dating. We were under a tree, well , not just any tree . It was our tree. That's where I wrote all of my songs and where Reiji and I would go when it was just the two of us. It was spring , late spring. A nice cool breeze was blowing and you could see some sakura-trees in the distance. I put my guitar down and streched my arms :

''Uwaaaah Rei-chan ! It's too nice outside for me to write songs. I just wanna sleep out here.''

''Then sleep **Y/N**-chan. But I wanna join you.''

I chuckled and nodded and the next thing I knew was that Reiji pulled my head so it would rest on his shoulder and threw himself back. His warm hands were holding me , but I didn't complain , I liked it.

''Say **Y/N**-chan '' he started with a serious , yet relaxed voice '' what if I told you I wanted to date you.''

''I'd blush.'' I said , really blushing.

''Mmm , okay~ And...what if I started playing with your hair right now, would you like it ?''

''Yeah ...'' I softly said as he began playing with my curls .

''And ... What if I interlocked our hands , kinda like this . '' he asked again , grabbing my hand.

''I wouldn't say no.''

''Good ...And one last thing **Y/N**-chan. What if I ... '' he lowered his voice and put his lips next to my ear ''TICKLED YOU LIKE THISSS! ''

''Noooo ! R-Rei -chan !P-please S-sSTOP .'' I knew it. He was being so sweet for a moment that I forgot he was a total goofball. But I liked that about him . He stopped after I managed to change our position. Now , I was on top of him and I was pinning his hands down.

''Now , what shall I do with Rei-chan ? He's been a naughty boy , tickling his friend like that.'' I said.

''Well ...Wait! Did you just say friend ? I thought I told you that I wanted to date you...So that means we'd be , you know , more than friends.'' he said in his normal , goofy voice.

''You idiot.'' I replied right before kissing him . And he kissed me back.

The next day , we were supposed to meet with Aine and Kei in a coffee shop. I pulled Reiji closer and whispered :

''Rei-chan , don't tell them ye-''

''Heeey guuuys ! Guess who I'm dating.'' he half-yelled , pointing towards me.

''Congratulations Reiji**. Y/N , **please take care of him.'' Aine congratulated us.

''Great , just great... You're gonna be all lovey-dovey around us , aren't you?'' Kei complained , like he usually does.

''Yeppy. Just so we can annoy you. '' I told him sticking my tongue out and nuzzling Reiji.

A few months later he took me to meet his mum , at this cute little bentou shop she owns.

''I'm home mum and sister ! And I've got a surprise !'' he announced as we entered through the back.

His sister hugged him first , then his mother came and hugged him. They didn't notice me because I was standing behind Reiji and he's taller than me. Then he stepped to the side.

''TA-DA ! Girls , please meet my girl. Say hello to **Y/N**-chan.''

I bowed. After a few seconds of inspecting me , his mum hugged me. His sister gave me a smile and gave her brother a grin.

Then , about 2 years before **that **happened , Reiji got his driver's license. But only because I kept bugging him about how we can't keep travelling by train our whole lives. He didn't want to get a licnese at first , why ? He just said he didn't want to . But it turns out , the bastard loves driving. It relaxes him.

Anyway , what I wanted to tell you is that we went out to pick a car. We tried a few second hand cars , he didn't like any of those. And then , we were at this normal car-shop and he saw this cute green car. It was an older model , and it didn't look quite fit for a sexy guy ,I mean adorable , I MEAN um...well , no I meant it , it didn't look fit for a sexy , adorable guy like my boyfriend but he fell in love with the thing.

''I WANT ITT! **Y/N**-chaaaan ! I WANT IT SO BAD !'' ...yes , he was yelling like that in a car-shop. Place filled with adults . We were not supposed to be there.

I hit him in the head like I do from time to time and told him ''Reiji. Honey. Look at the damn price. You can afford it.''

''Oh you're right ! Thanks love.'' he thanked me , even though it was nothing to thank me about and planted a kiss on my cheek.

After buying it he clapped for himself and told me that he'd drive it to school. By that he meant Saotome Academy , he was gonna become an idol. He promised Aine he was gonna catch up to him since Aine already became famous. Kei was his composer.

And so we both went to Saotome. Reiji became top of his class really , really quickly and I did the same with the composer departament. But at the same time Aine was becoming more and more famous. One year after , Reiji was chosen to become an idol , and I was his official composer. As a celebration he took me to a nice little forest , for a walk and picnic. Back in the car he asked me something :

''**Y/N**-chan I wanna take you home tonight. Not your home,but my home. What do you think about that ?''

''That Rei-Rei is thinking about dirty stuff which I am also thinking about.''

''Ah , is that so ? Well we can do it here , I'm sure Midori-chan won't mind.'' Midori-chan was his car, yeah he named it.

I started laughing after he said that , and he laughed too. Then we just paused. He stroked my cheek and whispered : ''How did I ever get so lucky ?'' and he kissed me. Then we ended up going to his place.

* * *

Reiji was trying to catch up to Aine really hard. I was always a carefree person and only worked how much I wanted to , but this time I gave it my all for the man I loved . I wrote the best songs I could have thought of.

A period came when all Reiji did was audition. A gig audition here , another one there , a tour one and all sorts of other stuff. Aine called , asking if he could ''hang out'' , my boyfriend apologized and said he was really busy.

Then **it **happened... Kei called me , which he almost never does and told me to get Reiji and to meet at our coffee shop as fast as I could.

''Just get him and come '' his serious voice ordered me

''Why ?''

''JUST DO IT DAMMIT! '' he yelled, hanging up on me.

Reiji quickly got dressed and we hopped in 'Midori-chan'. We got there and Kei was waiting for us in front of the shop's door.

''Listen to me. Aine...He tried to kill himself. He tried drowning himself but his uncle ...The professor , stopped him...I don't know anymore than that. He said I should get you to come with me to see him.'' Kei explained sounding serious , worried and ...in a way creepy.

I was pretty much shocked but nothing compared to Reiji , he looked terrified. I understood that. Him and Aine were best friends even before I befriended them.

We got to the adress Kei indicated and knocked on the door. We were greeted by a man we'd only seen once before at Aine's first concert. He invited us inside and took us to a room , the last room in the house , right at the back. Aine was there. In a bed , with a bunch of wires connected to him and he was on life support.

Kei was ...terrified and pissed. I was shocked and sad. But Reiji ...I will never forget the face he made. He wanted to say something...then he stopped and looked angry ...then suddenly his face softened in a way that made him look really vulnerable and then he looked ten times as terrified as Kei, which really is saying something. Then the professor kicked us , Kei and me, out of the room. He wanted to talk to Reiji. He came out 30 minutes later ,looking life-less. He told me he'd wait for me at the car and that I should say goodbye to Aine.

I went in alone , stroked Aine's hair and kissed his forehead. We've been friends for so long ... And then I realized I was crying...I ruffled his hair one last time and went out. On my way out I patted Kei , my long-time rival on the shoulder and left. That was the last time I ever saw Kei.

Reiji was leaning on the car , tears streaming down his face. It hurt me so much to see him like that , but he quickly wiped them off when he saw me and got in the car. I got in too and we drove away.

I was kinda living with Reiji at the time. Half of my stuff was at his place and I'd sleep there almost every night. We got home , without saying a word. He just went and sat himself down in front of the balcony door. Just staring at the moon and at the stars. I decided he needed me to not say anything , so I just sat on a chair and looked at him, not really thinking about anything.

''He's right you know...The professor.''Reiji said an hour later. I got up and went to him.I began stroking his hair and gently playing with it.

''He ...he told me it's my fault. And it's true...'' I stopped playing with his hair and made him look at me.

''Reiji. This is not your fault , okay ? ''

''It is..haha.'' this was getting like in the movies. He was laughing like a psycho and explaining everything to me '' He called me to hang out. I didn't exactly know why , but haaaha , he was getting strained. Too much idol work. He needed a friend and I told him I couldn't see him. Ha...Haha. I'm such an idiot. I abandoned a friend for my stupid , useless work.'' he looked at me after saying all that and seconds later burst into crying. I immediately embraced him and let him cry on me.

We both fell asleep like was still asleep when I woke up , crying in his sleep. I was really sore , since we were sleeping on the floor , but I didn't move.I let him sleep ,even though he was crying. But he woke up , soon after.

I kissed his forehead and made him coffee. He refused to eat anything. That went on for a whole week. He hardly ate anything , drank coffee in the morning and he'd sit and sulk all day.I snapped...It was not his fault , but that retarded professor told him it was and completely broke him.

''Reiji ! Listen to me. This was not your fault ! You didn't know he wanted to hang out because of him being stressed. And think about it! If he was **that **stressed , to try and commit suicide , then you hanging out with him wouldn't have changed much. You need to eat , Reiji ! Look at you ...I don't mind taking care of you but this...this is scaring me Reiji...Please , at least ...eat.'' I was half yelling when I began , but it all ended with a whisper. I was sitting in front of him on the bed and he grabbed my face between his hands and forced a weak smile.

''...You're so perfect...I don't deserve you...So ...what if we brake up ...? ''

That stung. That really fucking stung. No , it was more like being killed with a dull knife. But I wasn't going to argue with him.

''Reiji. You deserve me more than you know. But I'm gonna accept this for now. We're going to brake up ,but I'm still going to take care of you.''

And I tried to .I made him food everyday , even though I was now sleeping in my own cold and lonely bed at home. He was eating a bit more , but still sulking. This was not the Reiji I knew and not the one I fell in love with , but , I still loved him more than I could have ever loved myself or anyone else.

Then ...I found him in the middle of cutting himself and couldn't take it anymore. I called his sister and she came to pick him up. Took him home and I stopped seeing him.

That happened a long time ago. I stopped being a composer and went to university. Every night I'd go home to find an empty bed and think about Reiji untill it hurt... And then I'd fall asleep and my dreams would be haunted by his goofy yet charming voice.

This all happened almost three years ago...And one morning , during my last year of university , I got a phone call.

''You okay love ? ''was the first thing I heard and I knew who it was ...And my eyes filled with tears. He continued ''Don't say anything...Just come to our tree ,as soon as you can. Please. I know you probably can't forgive me , but I want...No ...I need to talk to you ,okay ? See you there, I hope.'' and he hung up.

Of course I went there... I missed him so much , and I was never mad at him , and I ...God I missed him. The moment I saw him I jumped in his arms. I was also sobbing my heart out.

''I missed you **Y/N**-chan.'' his hug ...him calling my name ...My heart skipped a few beats.''There,there love. Don't cry...Does this mean you'll take this retarded asshole back ?''

''Mhm.''was all I could say before hitting him in the head.

'' And you'll properly move in with the asshole ? ''

''Mhm.''

''And you'll let him love you like he did before ? ''

I nodded

''And...you'll become his composer again ?''

''Sure.''

And then he wiped my tears away and carried me to Midori-chan. First we stopped at my house , and we spent 4 hours packing all of my stuff. It was a small house so I only got my clothes , guitars , amps , manga , dvds and a few mugs which were mine and not the landlords.

I was analyzing Reiji the whole time. He seemed perfectly fine. He even jumped around carrying some boxes and yelled in a singing voice :

''I'm so happy~ ! ''

And then we got back to his place. It hadn't changed.

''I actually came back two days ago,but ...umm ...I spent those two days cleaning up around here...So ...we can talk now.'' We sat down on the sofa and he began ''I'm really , really sorry for being such a sulky asshole when you tried to help me. Even though Aine is , well , was my best friend , you're the love of my life and ...I shouldn't have been like that.''

''Rei-Rei...It's fine , I can understand.I'm just glad you're back and that you're okay. You are okay right ?''

''Well , I am now .'' he said kissing me '' I'm still sad about him and I'm not gonna deny it , I feel guilty. But I want a fresh start. I called Shining-san and he said I can make my real debut now. But I'll only do it with you by my side.''

''You idiot. Of course I'll be by your side.''

And so we started. We prepared for his big debut concert and he totally kicked ass. But then ...something happened that scared me. A new idol came to Shining's office. Not just any idol , but one who was the exact copy of Aine , except he was younger. He was Ai. Mikaze Ai , and he came with a letter from the professor , explaining how he's a replica of Aine and that he'll be an idol and that we should try and teach him as much as we can. Reiji fell in love with Ai, of course not more than he loves me. But a few days after , we were taking a bath (without Ai ) and he told me that, at first the thought of a new Aine scared him , but he realized that Ai was his own person , even though he was an android and he looked like his old friend. He told me he'd take care of Ai and make him a real boy. And than I told him this is not a Walt Disney movie and then he said he'll still take care of Ai. And then we kissed and did some more stuff I'm not comfortable telling you about.

And then we met Ranmaru and Camus. And I told Reiji on the way home :

''I like Camus' hair , but the one I'm most likely to cheat on you with is Ranmaru.''

''Ran-Ran ? Hm , okay , he's a good looking man and he's a rocker like you. So I understand'' he laughed putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

Later Reiji became a senpai to Otoya and Tokiya.

* * *

Now ? Now we're getting ready for the guests. Who the guests are ? I just told you about them. Ranmaru, Ai , Camus , Tokiya and Otoya. But let's not forget about the others : Ren , Masato , Syo , Natsuki and Cecil. Oh , and the two girls Nanami-chan and Tomochika-chan.

'' Get in the kitchen Rei-Rei ! You're useless when it comes to barbecuing. I'll take it from here, go make the salads.'' I wasn't surprised though. His mother owned a bentou shop so he knows how to cook in the kitchen , and I'm a foreigner and I come from a country which loves to barbecue , so it's only natural I do that.

''Yes ma'am ! '' and then he left but not before tickling me for a few seconds and kissing me, and not before I spanked his sexy ass.

* * *

**These things just keep getting longer xD **

**I really ,really had fun with this one. I love Reiji almost as much as I love Otoya.**

**Now I think it's time for me to clear some stuff up. I did not invent Aine and Kei and the Professor and the rest. They are from the UtaPri game. I also used other data from the game , like Reiji's mother owning a bentou shop. And not only in this fic , but the others too. If you want to know more , check the Uta no Prince-sama wiki. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think**

**The next one is gonna be a Masato fic ;)**

**See ya around ^_^ **


	7. Masato-MrHandsome

I used to work in this café , so I could save up money to go to all sorts of plays. The theater was my favourite place on earth and I hoped I could work there one day. No , not as the woman sweeping the floors , I'm too lazy to do that, but as an actor. I got accepted into a very good drama school. My parents had a hard time paying for it since we weren't the richest of families , but they managed it in the end. But the rest of the expenses , house , food , fun ; I had to pay for those. I had already worked in that café for a few months when I noticed something. Every two days or so , a handsome young man would come in , have breakfast and drink coffee. Sometimes he'd have a notebook with him and he'd be writing something there. When I didn't have anything better to do , I used to watch him write in the notebook. He looked so concentrated and yet so very beautiful . I used to wonder if he ever smiled. Well , honestly , even though it could have been my imagination , I thought he gave me a weak smile every time I brought him his order , or every time I said good morning. One day , my co-worker who was also my friend hit me in the head while I was staring at this guy.

'' Stop staring at him !''

''I was not staring !''

''Yes , you were. I'm surprised he didn't get a bodyguard or something to kick you out.''

''Bodyguard?''I gave her a confused look. Why would the guy need a bodyguard ? Why would he have one ?

''Oh ...You don't know who he is ? ''

I shook my head.

''You're such an idiot ! He's Hijirikawa Masato !''

''And I'm supposed to know the name because ... ? ''

''He's heir to a huge financial group. But that's not really the point. He's a famous singer. Part of a boyband.''

I chuckled. No wonder I had no idea who he was . I don't listen to boybands.

''Boyband as in Backstreet Boys , Bad Boys Blue and the rest whose name I haven't bothered to remember ?''

''Yep. But this one's a different boyband. It's a Japanese one. 7 talented Japanese guys in a group called Starish.''

I nodded.

''Well, I'm gonna act like I don't know him , if he ever notices me.''

''Oh so you want him to notice you ! ''

''NO ! I mean ...uhh ... ''

''Don't worry , I won't tell.'' my friend winked and patted me on the back.

I was now thinking about ways I could start a conversation with him. I was like a highschool girl trying to catch her first love. Only difference is that I was fresh out of highschool and I had a few boyfriends up till now. But ...I really wanted this guy for some reason.

So I spent the next days plotting like an evil genius about how I'd start a conversation with him. Then I realized he didn't come by on one of the days when he's usually there. That was my chance ! The next time he came by , I already knew what he was about to order and I served to him just when he was about to order.

''Here you go ! ''

He smiled ! He really smiled ! Oh God , he's 10 times more perfect when he smiles.

''Thank you miss.''

I chuckled. ''Don't call me that. Just call me by my name which is _. Well , my full name is _ _.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you **Y/N**-san. I'm Hijirikawa Masato.''

''Pleasure's all mine Hijirikawa-san.'' I intended to call him Masa-chan , but he was being polite and formal and all that, so I thought it'd be best if I did the same thing.

''So , Hijirikawa-san. Why didn't you come by two days ago ? You're usually here.''

''Oh ? You noticed my absence ? '' he looked surprised and serious. I wanted him to smile more but...Oh well

''Yeah...'' I said blushing

''Well , you see , I had to see if I got a role in a play.''

''Oh , so you're an actor ! That's so great !I'm actually studying to become one.'' Yes , that's right. I was playing dumb. I knew he was an idol . And a talented one too. Yeah , yeah , I googled him.

''Ah , no. I'm actually a singer. But that's kind of like a ''subclass'' shall we say. I'm an idol so I drabble between more things.''

I nodded.

''And , did you get the part ?''

I thought he'd smile but he answered as calm and serious as ever

''Yes.''

''And... Could I come see you perform ?''

He almost blushed ! Haha ! I am so awesome, making him blush like that !

'' Well ...if you want to , of course.''

And I did go to his play. And it was amazing. So amazing , I wrote an essay for school about it.

I kept talking to Hijirikawa-san more and more and then one day , he ...He invited me to a Starish concert !

'' **Y/N**-san , have you ever heard about Starish ?''

''I think some classmates have mentioned it a few times , but I'm not too sure what that is.'' Man , what a liar I am. I became a really big fan ever since I met Masato.

''Well ...You see , I told you I'm a singer. Starish is a band and I am part of it.''

''Oh ! Then I'll be sure to check it out as soon as I get home!''

''That's I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come attend one of our concerts.''

''Of course ! I'd love to ! ''

And so , I went to a Starish concert without paying ! Well , that's not the point. I went and saw Masato perform live and I got to meet the rest of the members. I was backstage. And then I saw a shirtless Syo...

''Oh hi ! Guyss ! Who's this girl ? ''

''Oh my ! Hello there, my lady. Did you enjoy the concert ?'' a not-shirtless Ren greeted me

''Get away from her Ren ! '' oh ...I knew that voice. The all too serious voice of Hijirikawa Masato with a hint of annoyed.

''Masayan ? Don't tell me you brought this lovely lady here.''

Masato just glared at Ren. The rest of the members were there too , now. And so was their composer Haruka.

I introduced myself and they told me to stay for pizza. And I did not refuse. At the end , Masato said he'd walk me home (actually take the train with me home) ,and I did not refuse that either. We didn't say anything until we got out of the train though.

''I apologize for Jinguji.''

''Ah , don't worry about it. He's a fun guy.''

Masato shrugged ''He is ?''

''Well , I think so. But then again , not everyone likes the same things.''

''So you like him ? ''

''No. I like someone else. Well , actually , I like him , but just as a friend.''

''So there's someone you like as more than a friend ?''

''Yeah.''

''Will you tell me who that is ? ''

''Maybe. First you tell me if there's anyone you like.''

''I like quite a few people.'' ...The fact that he sounded so serious while talking almost made me die of laughter on the inside.

''I mean like in the ''more than a friend way'' .''

''I see. Well , there is someone.''

''Do I know her ? Or him ?'' I asked curiously

''Um...It's a her. And yes I believe you know her.''

This was one of the only times I was greatful that my house was so far away from the station.

''Will you tell me who she is ?''

''Maybe. But first you've got to tell me who the one you like is...''

''Well , how about I describe him ? ''

''Go ahead.''

''He's a very talented person. He's taller than me. He's got beautiful , tender eyes. I'll continue if you describe your person.''

''She's also talented. She's lazy yet hardworking when it comes to the things she cares about. Her laughter is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard ... ''

That ...was me...I mean , I didn't know he felt that way about my laugher but the lazy yet hardworking part...That's me ! I went a bit closer to him and tried to hold his hand , but to my surprise , he was trying to do the same thing and he grabbed my hand first , interlocking the fingers.

''Want me to continue describing my person ?''

''No. I'd like it if you told me his name.''

''Well ...I'd like to call him...''I was really blushing now ''Masa-chan or but ...since he's really formal to me ...I call him Hijirikawa-san.I think you might know him.''

''Ah yes ...I think I do know him.''

''Think he'd let me call him Masa-chan ? ''

''Well, maybe if you ask him nicely. ''

I smiled.

''Do you think the person I like would want to date me ? ''

''Well , maybe if you asked her nicely.'' I answered him still smiling

He gave me a smile , a warm , handsome , rare smile and grabbed my waist with his free hand , the other one still interlocked with mine and he whispered :

''Will you please , date me ?''

''Will you please, let me call you Masa-chan ?''

We were both blushing under the moonlight... And we kissed. That was the answer to each of the questions. A kiss. Which probably meant yes. He first kissed me gently on the lips , just a flat kiss. But then he licked my lips gently and it turned into a long , passionate kiss.

And then , sadly , the kiss ended. And Masa-chan was back to his serious expression. We got in front of my block soon after ...I didn't want him to go. So I hugged him.

''You know...I'm really happy now...Please don't leave.''

''But your parents ? ''

''I live alone...''

He didn't answer.

''Please, Masato.'' I whispered his given name and I thought he must've liked that because he agreed.

''Fine.'' he answered.

Now, I know some of you are already thinking about tons of fun stuff Masa and I could have done. We didn't do anything. We just cuddled in bed and fell asleep like that, but it was more than enough.

The next morning I was alone in bed. But there was a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. Which is really close since my house is composed of bedroom , kitchen and bathroom.

''Masa-chan ?''

''Good morning. I made breakfast.''

* * *

We've been together for almost three years. Thanks to Masato , I starred in quite a handful of plays. I told him I didn't need his help , but he said it wasn't help it was just him thanking me for being there for him. And because he was so cute I didn't say no.

We've been learning things from each other. He's been trying to stop being so old-fashioned and I've been trying to learn to be serious a bit more.

We even moved in together a few months ago ! And I've been getting more of his rare smiles, which I love so much.

Today I woke up tangled in the sheets and all I could see was some blue hair coming from under a pillow. I threw the pillow away and kissed his cheek.

''Good morning '' that's the way I greeted him in the morning and I'd also call him that when he'd finish a concert or something. He would never admit it but he liked it.

He turned around and hugged me.

_''Want me to cook , or do you want to go out and eat ?''_

_''Mmm , how about we go out and you feed me ? ''_

* * *

**Yaaay ! I'm done with the Masa fic. I think I did okay o.O **

**I like him a lot as a character ,but it was kinda hard to write since I don't have a crush on him. I like to keep him for Ren (they're one of my OTPs 3 )**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and pweaseee let me know what you think. The reviews are one of the reason a writer writes. I want to know if what I've written brought a smile to your face . So please , don't hesitate and let me know what you think**

**You can still request fics , but I don't know when I'll get to them**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**See ya around ^_^**


	8. Tokiya- You're perfect

...Well , isn't that weird ? How can you not know , that your mum's best friend has a son...Oh , you don't understand do you ? Hm well, lemme explain. Ever since I was in my early teens, this lady always used to come over once or twice a week .She was , well is , my mum's best friend since high school. And then , during my first year in university , guess what I find out ? That very lady's son , is a very popular artist whom I quite like. Yeah , none other than Ichinose Tokiya himself... I knew my mum's friend's name was Ichinose ...but, being the stupid person I usually am , I didn't even think about asking, if her and the handsome young man I see on TV and who kinda looks like her are related. How I found out ?

I'm aiming to be a Journalist and I just so happen to have a friend who works at a recording studio. She told me I could come in to see Starish record. I wasn't their biggest fan , but I certainly admired them. And I thought this was a great opportunity for me to try and get an 'exclusive' interview , which I'd publish in a thing called 'essay' for a thing called 'school'. So anyway , I was watching them record and all that , patiently waiting for my chance to ask them a few questions.

''Hi everyone. I'm _ _ . A journalism student. Mind if I ask you guys some questions ?'' I introduced myself , waiting to turn my recorder on.

They all introduced themselves and said it was okay. I carried on with questions such as ''how do you guys get along?'' or ''when did you decide to become idols ?'' and stuff like that. Then , something very , very unexpected happened, the cool-headed Ichinose Tokiya hit his head with his palm and pointed to me ,then he said:

''YOU ! I know you ! You show up in 2 of my mum's pictures . I'm certain it's you ! You're a bit older now , but it's you ! '' Then it hit me...That's why I felt like I knew him from somewhere. He did look like his mum , after all . And I knew exactly what pictures he was talking about. One we took when his mother came over for my mother's birthday and we took a cute picture and the other from when she just came over for dinner and I just happened to test my camera out.

''Ichinose-san's ...son ? So she actually has a kid! ''

''Yeah ...'' he bitterly answered

''What's going on , Ichi ?'' ,Ren asked , making the two of us remember that we were in the middle of something.

''Oh ...nothing...I just realized that **Y/N**-san is ...an acquaintance of mine.''

I nodded and then we carried on. We finished quickly after and then I wanted to leave (after taking a picture with Starish) . But as I opened the building's entrance door , I felt a hand grasp my wrist. Turning around I saw none other than Tokiya himself.

''Can we talk ? '' he asked me

''Sure. Can we go to the park across the street ? '' he nodded. He put a pair of glasses , seeing-glasses, on , and we walked to the park . Awkward silence was walking with us too.

I sat myself on one of the benches and patted the portion next to me , inviting the guy to sit next to me.

''So **...Y/N**-san ...How well do you know my mother?''

''Not too well , really. She just talks to my mother and I don't hang around to listen to them.''

''That's what she does ?Hm , and I'm guessing , by your reaction earlier , you had no idea she had a son''

''Nope. But I always wondered. So , why do you never come along with her ?''

''...Well ...I don't really think I should tell you...As a person I just met.''

''Well ...we started the conversation , might as well finish it.''

''It's nothing really.''

''Come on ...That's an obvious lie.'' I was a pushy person when I really wanted to know something. I never liked that , but it helped. I moved even closer to him and but my hand behind his back.

''**Y/N**-san , we just met. Why do you care ?'' ...he was right. We only just met , and I was already scooping into his personal life. I don't do that with a lot of people. But him...there was something special.

''Becauseeeee, you're the one who asked me if I wanted to come here and talk to you. So go on and tell me.''

He puffed out a small laugh and said : '' I never thought I'd say this to someone I just met but ...I want to tell you. ''

I didn't know it ,but at that time , for the both of us , it was something people call ''love at first sight'' .

''Then tell me.''

And he did. He told me how his mother played with him a lot , when he was a kid , and how her and her father were a happy family. His mother signed him up for singing lessons after hearing him sing one of his favourites song , even better than the original artist had sung it. And then , later on , when he was in his early teens , he decided he'd become an idol . That's when his father left them. And I realized that's when his mum started coming over a lot. Tokiya told me ,that his mother stopped caring after his dad left. She'd occasionally ask about school , give him money to pay for his music and singing lessons and that was about it. He didn't and still doesn't know what he did wrong , but he felt guilty about his father leaving them. And he always wanted to come along with her , when she'd leave (to come to visit us) , but she never really wanted to take him along. And he never really knew where she went to every time she'd go out , but he wanted to. And now the mystery was solved.

''Tokiya-san ...No ...Tokiya. Your mum ...Your dad leaving you must have shocked her ...It sounds a bit absurd , but I think that's what happened. Especially after you described them as the perfect couple . And you ...You shouldn't feel guilty. All you did was have a dream . Which you're now living...My dad left us too. But he left us when I was about four ... And , honestly , if it wouldn't have been for your mum , being a friend to mine, I think mine would have broken down a long time ago.'' then awkward silence followed for a while . And...I said the craziest thing at the moment . I followed my heart ,not my brain which probably stopped working properly the moment Tokiya grabbed my wrist . ''Tokiya ...Can we hug ? Hugs are the best thing in the world and they make everything better. ''

He looked up and me , and after several seconds answered :

''I'm sorry ...This is a bit too much. I don't usually talk this much to people I've met on the first day . And not personal stuff like this anyway. But... Thank you . ''

I smiled , even though I was a bit hurt on the inside. But then I thought he was right.

''How about we exchange phone numbers ? We can talk and ...stuff , whenever you feel like it.''

We exchanged the numbers and then parted ways. At home I watched TV for a bit and then decided to call my mum .

''Why didn't you tell me that Ichinose-san has a son ?''

''Because , you never asked , and she never brought him to visit.''

''Why not ?''

''She never told me. She just said that she didn't feel the need to bring him over.''

That sounded like a really stupid answer and lame excuse. Didn't question it too much though. I was tired so I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed.

I thought about how I talked to Tokiya for the first time and yet , I felt like we've known each other for years. Then I just shook it all off and tried to sleep . When I suddenly remembered ..._The interview_. I was supposed to write the essay for the next day . So , I got out of bed and listened to the recording , while writing the questions and answers down , skipping the part where Tokiya tells me that he knows me. Then , I really went to bed , at around one in the morning.

The next weeks went on normally . First week _school_ , second week_ school_ , beginning of third week _school_ , but then I realized that I was waiting for Tokiya to call me . But he didn't . And I really wanted to call him but ... Nah. I can't be chasing after a guy. So ,I let it be and continued with my life. But then , a few days later , on a Friday , my phone rung. **Tokiya ! YES** !

''Um , hello **Y/N**-san ? ''

''Yes.''

''This is Ichinose Tokiya. '' My ,my , how formal he was ''Care to join me for dinner tomorrow ?''

''Tomorrow ? Tomorrow's Saturday right ? Sure, I'm free. Where should we meet ?''

And he gave me the address for a very fancy restaurant...Was that a date ? I was secretly hoping it was .

I put on one of my only dresses (I'm not a big dress fan ) , the only make-up I was wearing was some black eye-liner and that was about it. Then I went and met up with him . He was wearing a casual suit , no tie ,just a dark blue shirt which wasn't tucked in his pants.

''Hey **Y/N-**san. You look lovely.'' Was that really the same guy I spoke to weeks ago ? His voice was so much warmer and he had a kind look on his face. And he told me I looked lovely !

''Hey! And you don't look too bad yourself.''

We went in and I ordered one of the cheapest things on the menu. I didn't have a lot of money , and even if Tokiya were to pay for me , I wouldn't have liked to be a mooch.

''So , what's up ? Need any help , Tokiya ?''

''Not really. I just ...How can I put this ?...I wanted to eat out with you. '' I slightly blushed and gave him a smile.

Then we just made small talk . But the important kind of small talk. Where you learn things about a person.

''You're lucky to be living alone. My roommate. I mean Otoya ...Sometimes laughs in his sleep and sometimes even talks. And it's not the murmuring kind of talk. He talks as if he were having a real conversation ! '' he told me.

''That sounds fun. Does he say anything perverted ?'' I asked , with a smirk on my face.

Tokiya gave me a puzzled look.

''What ? I don't know...I try to ignore him as much as possible.''

''I was joking, silly.''

''Oh ... ''

In the end , he paid for me. Then he walked me to the station and said ,while I was waiting for my train.

''**Y/N**-san... can we consider this a date ? Our first date , perhaps ?''

''First date ? Does that mean there'll be more ? '' I asked him , and only after realized what a , shall we say , sweet-sounding tone I said it in.

''Only if you want to. ''

''I'm not saying no , that's for sure. '' then he gave me a smile. A warm and somehow bright ,in it's own Tokiya way, smile. No , not bright like Hayato. It was a calm smile , yet it was shining with ...happiness, maybe ?

He called me a few days later. We went to see a movie. Then , just like the time before, he walked me to the station.

'' Man , that was a looonnngggg movie .'' I stretched my arms while saying that.

''Quite interesting though.''

''Indeed.''

''So **, Y/N**-san...''

I cut him off : ''You can call me **Y/N. **''

''Well **, Y/N**... , this is our second date , right ? ''

''I believe it is , Tokiya. That being said , how about I give you a little Thank-You ?'' I chuckled right before I put my hands on his shoulders and stretched myself up to his cheek, planting a kiss on it.

He didn't say anything afterwards. Just gave me a goodnight , when my train arrived.

We went out four other times after that. Then , I felt the need for something more, so ,I called him.

''To-ki-ya ! Hi .''

''Hello **Y/N**.''

''Care to go to the beach with me ?''

''The beach ?''

''Well , it involves taking the train for a few hours , and then spending the night at a hotel .Well , a night or two , but , I can finally afford a trip to the beach , and I'd like to go with you.''

''No.''

There was a pause. He sounded so serious saying that . But then he continued.

''If _we're_ going to the beach , I'll be the one paying.''

''Oh come on ! It's expensive.''

''I don't care.I'm an idol , remember ! ''

And we did end up going together. After many fired up discussions , he won , and I let him pay.

In the train we played cards and chess. Not shogi. Chess. Then , I switched seats ,and instead of facing him I was next to him.

''Wake me up , when we're close or something. '' I said , nuzzling my head under his chin and I felt him nuzzling me back , lightly.

We got at our hotel , which was fancier than I thought it'd be and I tried convincing Tokiya to let me pay half of my tax , he refused. Then we went to the beach , and I laughed because he put on these ridiculously big sunglasses on , so fangirls wouldn't recognize him. Surprsingly , it worked.

We stayed out in the sun for a bit and then I dragged him into the water. He almost fell asleep while sunbathing , and was grumpy when I told him to go into the water. So , the only option I had left was to drag him in.

We pushed each other in the water and splashed each other. Then he _showed_ me something :

''Two people can float better than one !'' he said , grabbing me from behind and putting his legs next to mine , on the exterior part,and he threw himself back , taking me with him . And we floated for a long time , until a bigger wave came along and almost choked us.

Around 5 o'clock we went and showered (separately) and then we walked around town for a almost two hours. Then we got back to the hotel and ate dinner and then we went out again . To walk along the coast .

It was already 8:15pm when we finished eating and all that , so it was almost dark outside. But summer nights are my favourite. We walked along the sea , barefoot , letting the water touch our feet. We were walking next to each other , really close and our the back of our hands were touching. At some point , Tokiya grabbed my hand and we began walking hand-in-hand.

''**Y/N ...**You're perfect.'' he said , out of the blue.

''What ? No, I'm not.''

''Yes you are.'' he stopped waking and turned to face me. ''I thought it was weird that you'd be so interested in me in the first day we met , but later I realized that perhaps you feel just like I do... '' he said in his cool-Tokiya way.

'' And...what kind of a feeling is that ?''

He stroked my cheek and his hand made it's way to my chin , which he grabbed and pulled me into a long , passionate , warm kiss.

''Love.'' he whispered as we broke the kiss.

I hugged him and nodded.

''Yeah ...I think so ,Tokiya.''

* * *

We've been dating for almost four years and we've been living together for almost one.

As much as I loved him , and as much as he loved me , there was a big problem with the both of us. We were both grumpy, not-morning people. We couldn't stand the alarm clock and either of us would shut it off and go back to sleep , and if he asked me or I asked him to wake me up ...that'd never happen. Good thing I finished University , and that he was on idol-break...

We were sleeping , sheets tangled , his head under a pillow and my head nestling into his chest. He woke up at 11:50am and kissed my forehead.

''I think it's time for breakfast , my dear.''

''What's the time ?'' I mumbled

''Almost 12pm.''

''Then ,it's almost time for lunch.''

_''You're right. That means we can stay in bed a while longer.'' he happily said and playfully began kissing my neck_

* * *

**LONG TIME NO SEE ! **

**Hiya :3 **

**Sorry it's been so long , but life keeps getting in the way. I tried to do Tokiya this time ...And...is it just me or was this fic really fluffy ? **

**Anyway, I hope I did an okay job. The reason I used Tokiya's mother in the beginning was that I read somewhere that Tokiya and his mum weren't on best of terms :/ **

**Thanks for reading :D **

**Please let me know what you think and feel free to request a oneshot ;) **

**See ya around ^_^**


	9. Natsuki -Take a break

I've been collecting figures for as long as I can remember. One time , this new figure of a game character came out. I loved the game , and naturally wanted to buy the figure. So I hopped on my laptop and went to the site where I'd usually get my figures from and ordered it. The package arrived a few days later , but there was a problem... Even though my name was written on the box , the content was definitely not what I ordered. It was the newest Piyo-chan figure, the '' Chef Piyo '' version. I noticed it was limited edition. I used to like Piyo-chan , but I stopped being her fan when I discovered some other stuff. I didn't unbox the figure ; I just placed the whole box on my figure shelf . It was cute , and I was planning on calling the figure store on monday (it was friday evening when it arrived , and the store was closed untill monday ) .

On Sunday , I was peacefully sleeping , since I had went to bed really late the other night ..but then , suddenly , I heard someone knock on my door. I was still 75% asleep when I heard that, so I wasn't sure what it was and I ignored it. But then that very someone , rang the doorbell. Quite a few (dozen) , insistent , times. So I got up , and made my way to the door , in slow-motion . Then I opened the door, not looking to see who it was , ready to attack the person who woke me up at 9 in the morning.

''Yeah ?'' I groaned , misty-eyed as I opened the door.

''Goooodddd Morrrningggg ! '' The person standing in front of my door greeted. It was a tall young man , with blonde hair and glasses. He was carrying a medium-sized bag , and the content of the bag appeared to be a box .

''May I help you ?'' I almost croaked , feeling ready to fall back asleep.

''Er , I believe we got our figures mixed up. I was supposed to get a Piyo-chan one , but instead got this one of a very bloody man.'' he said smiling.

I suddenly felt awake.

''Zzat so ? Please , do come in , my good friend.'' I invited the guy inside to return his precious Piyo-chan and to get my killer back.

''Are you sure it's okay ? '' he asked , hesitating to get past my doorframe.

''Yeah , it's fine. Just take off the shoes and make sure to not try anything funny.''

He looked at me , nodded , and took his shoes off. Then I took him to the kitchen and put some tea up for brewing.

''Oh by the way , I'm _ _ . '' I told him , noticing that he was admiring the posters and photos on my walls.

''Oh , I forgot to introduce myself ! I'm sorry . I'm Shinomiya Natsuki.''

''Is the Piyo for your girlfriend ? Or sister ?'' I asked.

''Ah ? No , no such thing. It's for me. I loveeeee Piyo-chan.''

I was a bit embarresed , thinking in such a stereotyped way.

''Oh I see. Lemme get her for ya . I haven't opened the box , so don't worry.'' I gave him a smile and returned with the figure.

''Uwaaaaahhhh ! It's so beautiful !'' he stared at it , eyes sparkling for 5 minutes straight. I think he even forgot to breathe at some point.

''How about my figure ?''

''Ah , of course ! Here you go **Y/N**-san'' he opened the bag and handed me a box. The box of my beautiful , bloody killer of a game series.

Then I poured tea for both him and me and sat down in front of him.

''You must really love Piyo-chan.'' I chuckled , seeing that he kept checking his box every few seconds.

''I do. She's just soooo cute and adorable. Don't you like her ?''

''Not anymore. I liked her a lot at some point , but right now , I'm not a fan.''

His face froze for a moment and then he said :

''**Y/N**-san ! I absolutely insist that you come with me at the Piyo-chan convention , two weeks from today. I will teach you to love her again ! ''

I couldn't help but think I invited a psycho into my house ,but then I realized I would do the exact same thing if anyone criticized one of my favourite anime, book or game characters. So I accepted.

''Well , Natsuki-san, I'll come , but we're gonna have to call it a date. If you want me to tag along , that is.'' I winked at him and saw him slightly blush . If a cute guy such as him was going to take me out , I wanted to be able to say it was a date.

''Okay.'' was all he said , before taking a long sip out of his tea.

The days passed somewhat slowly untill the date of my date.

That day , at 9:30 am , more or less , someone rang my doorbell. I was already ready , wearing a casual hoodie and a pair of black jeans. I opened the door and saw the very same blonde Piyo-chan fanboy I saw two weeks ago , dressed in Piyo-chan from head to toe. Piyo-chan hat , Piyo-chan T-shirt, Piyo-chan shirt covering the T-shirt, Piyo-chan belt ,a limited edition pair of Piyo-chan jeans and Piyo-chan sneakers. Wow...

'' Hello ! Are you ready **Y/N**-san ?'' he asked , holding his arm out , inviting me to grab on to it , so we could walk arm in arm. That was sweet. So I nodded, closed and locked the door , and grabbed his arm.

We walked like that all the way to the train station.

''This is going to be really fun ! '' said he .

Arriving at the center where the convention was to be held , my date happily announced :

''Ta-Da ! This is it ! Welcome to the Piyo-chan convention! ''

''Shall we , then ?'' I asked taking a step forward and he answered with a big , happy smile.

Inside , the place was full of people either wearing Piyo clothes or accessories. The dealer's room was full with T-shirts , figures, blankets , phone straps , book covers and God knows what else. There was a movie room where they were going to be showing all Piyo-chan publicity ever made and then there was a dining room , where two famous chefs were going to be cooking a bunch of egg-related meals , using Piyo-chan eggs.

''Wow , this place is amazing.'' I let my thoughts out , without wanting to , and Natsuki grinned.

''First off ! Let's go get you some Piyo-chan stuff ! '' and grabbing my hand he dragged me around the dealer's room , buying me a huge mug , a T-shirt and a , believe it or not , Piyo-chan doujinshi .

''How much do I owe you ?'' I asked him when he gave me the bag.

''Nothing . They're my gift to you.''

''They were expensive ! So , please let me pay for them.''

''No.'' he simply answered.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really mind that he was being all cute and paying for my gifts but they were expensive and it felt kind of wrong accepting them.

''Fine ! But I'll be paying for the food ! '' I told him, well actually , announced him as we made our way to the dining area .

I quickly spotted a free table and led the way to it , then I stood up on my toes and grabbed Natsuki's shoulders to push him down on a chair.

''Wait here ! '' I ordered , not giving him time to respond .

Then I went crazy with buying food. I bought a bunch of types of egg soups , egg with meat , egg with vegetables , egg pastry and egg shakes and one of the waiters had to help me carry all of the food.

''Oh my God ...**Y/N**-san ? Did you buy all of this ?''

''Yep. Don't worry . I skipped breakfast , so half of this will probably end up in my stomach.'' I stuck my tongue out in a cute way and sat myself next to him. ''Let's dig in ! ''

And of course , I ate like a pig. But I didn't feel bad or anything because Natsuki was also eating like he had been starved for days . So , before you knew it , we had eaten everything. Except for one egg-strawberry milkshake (sounds weird ,but it's good) .

''Natsuki-san , I'm not going to be able to drink this...'' I sighed looking at the drink

''Why don't we share it ?'' he proposed

And we did . We put two straws in the cup and drank it.

He then took me to the movie room , where they were showing a new Piyo-chan publicity screening. To my surprise , the guy singing the Piyo-chan theme song was ...a guy who looked and sounded the same with , well , Natsuki .

''Sorry if it's rude ,but ...Is that you , Natsuki-san ?'' I asked , just to be sure.

''Mhm.''

Not much longer, we left the convention and began walking around the neighbourhood we were in.

''So , how come you were in the commercial ?''

''Oh , well , I'm a bit famous . I work as an idol for Shining Agency.''

My jaw almost dropped . I was out , with a famous guy ? Wow .But I kept my cool.

''Oh , that's really cool.''

''It is ? Thank you . So , what do you do ?''

''I'm a University student.''

''I see.''

And then we kept on talking about ourselves , and I learned that he was only a few months older than me , and then I also learned that he lived in France until he was 5 years old. And a few other stuff, while he also learned things about me.

At the station , I realized I didn't have his phone number , so I asked for it ,and I gave him mine as well.

''I really had fun today , .''

''How do you feel about Piyo-chan now ? ''

''Haha , well , I believe my love for her is returning.'' I smiled.

He gave a proud smile himself and gently patted my head ''I'm glad. I hope this isn't the last time we go out.''

''Of course not ! '' I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. And we both blushed.

Then my train arrived and I had to make a run for it, but not before I heard Natsuki whisper to himself : ''So cute ! ''

A week later ,I was out , looking for some stuff for the house , when , I bumped into someone , I literally bumped into him. Guess who it was ? Yep .Natsuki. I was checking for something on my phone when , BUMP , I hit someone's chin with the top of my head .

''Oh sorry !'' I apologized ,without even knowing who it was. Looking up I saw the smiling face of the Piyo-chan fanboy. ''Ah Natsuki-san ! Sorrryyyy ! ''

''Hello **Y/N-**san. Don't worry about this , it's fine.'' he assured me. Next to him , a boy slightly shorter than me was looking at us.

''Who's this Natsuki ?''

''Ah ! Syo-chan , this is **Y/N**-san. **Y/N**-san , this is my colleague and close friend Syo-chan ! ''

We bowed , giving our full names to each other , and Natsuki said :

''He and I were going to get some ice-cream. Care to join us ? ''

I decided to drop shopping for that day and go with Natsuki and Syo . This was kinda like destiny , meeting him outside , on the street .

They took me to this nice little Ice-parlour. We eached ordered something and then Syo asked us :

''Err , it's usually weird for me to see Natsuki with a girl, so what exactly are you to him ? ''

I looked up but before I could answer Natsuki already explained :

''We went on a date.''

Syo almost dropped his spoon but then shook his shocked expression off and nodded, then he put on this smirky-pervy look and cooly said :

''Andddd ? How'd that go ?''

I imeddiately noticed the message behind those words and smirked :

''Well , we didn't do much ,but I'm planning for stuff to happen'' I said

''Oh that so ? He-he-he ?'' Syo answered

''Yep.''

We conversed , while Natsuki looked from me to Syo , not understanding a thing. I understood that he was an innocent-minded guy.

''I'll leave you two for a moment , need to empty my tank.'' Syo stood up and winked at me.

''I like your friend Natsuki-san. He seems like a nice guy.''

''He's adorable , isn't he ! '' Natsuki geticulated with his spoon while saying that , and a bit of ice-cream fell on the top of his glasses ''But ! Wait a second... You don't like him more than you do me , right ? ''

''Of course not .'' I smiled and tried to wipe the ice-cream of his glasses ,but being the clutz that I am I knocked his glasses down on the table. Natsuki's facial expression suddenly changed from the warm , cute , friendly one he had on , to a distant , cautious ,yet kind of sexy one.

''You alright Natsuki-san ?''

He smirked ''Oh no , no. I'm not Natsuki. I'm Satsuki.'' the voice was as distant as his face was , but his tone was that of a smartass. That clearly was not the Natsuki I knew up till then . Then I remembered something about people with split-personalities and thought that was it. I was going to act just as I would with any other person , when talking to Satsuki.

''Satsuki? Okay then. Well , since you're here , might as well finish that ice-cream. It'd be a waste if not.''

His expression immediately changed to a confused one.

''What's up ? C'mon eat ! '' I nudged him slightly.

''Why would you want me to eat ?''

This time I was the surprised one

''I told you , it'd be a waste. And anyway , what's wrong with eating it ? ''

''N-nothing.'' he mumbled as he picked up the spoon .'' Why're you being so nice to me anyway ?''

I was being nice ? I didn't notice it. I was just acting like a human being. I wanted to ask him what he meant but that didn't have time to happen since Syo jumped up from behing me and pulled me back .

''WOAH SATSUKI ! **Y/N-**san are you okay ?''he asked , letting me go once I was about 2 meters away from Satsuki.

''Of course I am! What's going on anyway ?''

''Oh , Syo... Long time no see.'' Satsuki looked at Syo with annoyed eyes and a weird frown.

''Don't give me that crap Satsuki ! Could you just put those glasses back on ?'' Syo ordered him , more than asking .

''No.'' Satsuki simply answered putting a spoon of ice-cream in his mouth.

Syo grabbed my arm and pulled me away , leaving Satsuki to eating his ice-cream.

''You sure he didn't hurt you ?'' he whispered

''Yeah. Why're you so cold to him?''

''Don't tell me ...This isn't the first time you've met Satsuki.''

''It is actually .''

''He's insanely agressive usually. I'm really surpirsed that he's this calm ...What did you do to him ?''

''Offered him some ice-cream and treated him like a human being. I know that there are people in this world with split-personalities , so I didn't get freaked out or anything.''

''Right ...''Syo nodded. ''Here's the thing. Satsuki only comes out when Natsuki's glasses come off. So , please be careful . You never know when he'll be agressive around you.''

''Hehe , thanks Syo-san.''

''You can call me Syo.''

''Fine , but then you must call me **Y/N**.''

''Deal.''

Then we went back to the table , where Satsuki was just about done with the ice-cream and he looked at the both of us cautiously.

''Why don't you walk me home , Satsuki-san ?''

''Ehhh ? '' Syo looked at me doubtfully .

''What's the matter ? I got to know Natsuki-san a bit , now it's Satsuki-san's turn.''

Satsuki agreed. Syo gave me his phone number and told me to call him if anything were to go wrong. And so we left for the train station , but not before Satsuki put Natsuki's glasses in his shirt's front pocket.

''So Satsuki-san , Syo told me you're quite a violent guy.''

''That's because everyone is an annoying idiot.''

''I don't think so. There are tons of idiots in the world , sure, but even so , you shouldn't be violent. It's not the way to solve things. ''

''It is. They never come near me again.''

''And that just shuts you away ! You were so surprised today when I told you to finish the ice-cream ...That's not normal , you know ! ''

''It's not ?''

''Nope.''

''Maybe you can teach me more ...about being ...human?'' he whispered.

''Maybe ...'' I said , thinking that he was already human , I just needed to help him become humane.

Then he took out the glasses from his pocket and said :

''I'll let you and Natsuki continue your , errr , date.'' he said with a weird smile .It was obvious that he didn't smile often , unlike his original personality.

''Thanks.''

And then Natsuki reappeared right before my eyes.

'Huh ? **Y/N-**san ? How'd we get here ?'' he looked around.

''No idea . '' I laughed , knowing all too well how. ''But it's on my way home. Wanna walk me there ?''

He gave me one of his bright smiles , not thinking about how he got there anymore , and nodded.

Right before getting home I grabbed his hand and decided that this guy was the guy for me. With or without split-personalities.

''Natsuki-san. I want to give you something.''

''Hm ?'' was all he managed to say before , tiptoed , I kissed him. Then I just hugged him there.

Eventually he hugged me back and began stroking my hair.

''This means we're a thing now , right Natsuki-_kun_ ?''

''I think so , **Y/N**-chan.''

* * *

We kept going out every couple of days , always talking to each other on the phone. Soon enough I met everyone in his life , from his mother ,to the rest of the STARISH members to Quartet Night. Then , when we were about an year and a half into our relationship he asked me to move in with him.

I spoke to Satsuki quite a few times , actually teaching him about life and being humane , but then eventually he disappeared. I have no idea why , but one day , when Natsuki's glasses came off , Satsuki just didn't come out. And he never did after that either.

I don't let Natsuki cook. It would brake my heart to tell him his cooking is poisonous , so I just cook before he can reach the kitchen or I order stuff.

Right now , I'm writing something for University

''**Y/N-**chan! You should take a brake ! '' Natsuki's whispered in my ear , just before nibbling at it for a bit and placing a cup of coffee in front of me.

''You know, that's a good idea.'' I said , turning around after he finished nibbling my ear , and kissed him. Then he lifted me up and we went to the bedroom.

* * *

**LONG TIME NO SEE ! Hiya guys :) Sorry for not updating , life is just getting in the way -_-**

**Anywayyy , I hope I did a good job . Please review and let me know what you think ^_^ **

**Feel free to request a fic for yourself (if it hasn't already been done) **

**See ya around ^_^**


	10. Camus-Majestic

I will remember that day for as long as I live. It was my first class at Saotome. Everyone was seated except for two guys at the back of the class , who were bickering about something, one of them was my classmate during highschool. Our homeroom teacher , a pretty famous poet , came in and the class fell silent. Well ...everyone except for the two guys at the back. One of them was facing the class , and saw the teacher so he shut up , but the other one , a tall , long-haired , blonde boy , was with his back turned and continued talking.

'' ... and so it is unacceptable ! '' he said before the teacher patted him on the shoulder, to show him to his seat. Thing is , the teacher didn't know he was a he. Back then , uniforms weren't always respected , and girls sometimes wore pants , instead of skirts. This boy had really long hair , so it was easy to mistake him for a girl ,if you didn't pay attention at the rest of his body. As I was saying ; the teacher approached this guy and said :

''Young Lady , if you don't mind , I have a class to teach.''

''HOW DARE YOU ! '' the blonde guy turned around and yelled , with an outraged look on his face.

The teacher was shocked and almost dropped his notebook.

''DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE ADRESSING ?'' the blonde continued ''I AM CAMUS , COUNT OF PERMAFROST,UNDER THE SILK QUEEN !''

''I beg your pardon. But I still won't allow you to disrupt my class. Please be kind enough to get seated ...Count. You too , Kurosaki ! '' he said , pointing to the boy Camus was arguing with.

That was how my first class went.

Weeks later , instead of doing a composer-idol pair-up , like they usually do at Saotome , they paired idols with idols and composers with composers. I got paired with the Count , in other words , with Camus. He and I were paired up because we were both in the ''String-section'' . I played violin and he played cello .

We were supposed , as idols , to compose for ourselves ;because they said that sometimes , we won't have composers by our side.

'' My name is **_ _ **. Pleased to meet you Camus-san ! ''

''Pleasure is all mine , **Y/N**. '' he said , in a charismatic way . That deep voice of his and the way he said that made me slightly blush.

''OOooiii **Y/N **!'' our classmate Kurosasaki Ranmaru called for me. He and I were quite close , since we went to the same highschool , and both of us loved cats. ''You forgot your notebook in class.''

''Oh , thank you Ranmaru ...Sorry for the trouble.'' he just gave me a weird , Ranmaru smile then glared at Camus, then he waved goodbye and left.

''The two of you friends , **Y/N ? **'' Camus asked, sounding disgusted , by something that for me was unknown.

''Ah ...yes.'' I answered.

''Right ... Well then ...Where shall we do our composing work ? Is it okay if we do it at my house ? ''

I blushed, for no obvious reason , and looked at him.

''Do you mean your dorm ?''

''Ah no , I mean my actual house. It's not very far from here.''

''Are you sure it's okay ? I wouldn't want to intrude. ''

''It's perfectly fine. I live alone.''

I blushed harder , thinking about how I would be in a house , alone with a handsome man.

2 days later, on Saturday , we went to his house. It was a pretty small house , but it was nicely decorated and cozy ...oh and ...

''Aaaah ! '' I let out a high-pitched scream as a long haired dog jumped on me.

''ALEXANDER ! DOWN ! '' Camus commanded and the next second the dog was off of me , sitting down in an elegant manner , as if nothing had ever happened.

''**Y/N **, this is my dog, Alexander.''

''He's beautiful.'' I say , admiring the beast's coat.

''Thank you .'' he said , as if I were complimenting him.

We talked about the music for a bit , and then we showed each other a few parts on our instruments , he on his cello , and me on my violin. Then he said it was time for tea.

He brought a pot of tea , and a bunch of sweets and pastry.

''Please help youself .'' , he said pushing the tray of sweets closer to me.

''Thank you.'' I accepted the sweets and started to put one in my mouth , one by one , while we were discussing and drinking tea.

Before I knew it , the sweets were gone. I reached my hand to take another but ...the tray was empty. I realized I had eaten them all.

''Oh God ! I'm sorry Camus-san ! I ate all of them ! ''

''It's quite alright.'' he chuckled , looking at how I was red from head to toe.

I kept going over every weekend for almost two months , and so we completed 2 songs. We played them in front of our class, our homeroom teacher and Shining Saotome and we won as the best idol-idol pairing .Our prise was , as Shining put it , **GLORRYYYYYYYYY**, a concert and a week off from school (after the concert which was going to be in a month) .

The concert was majestic , as _he'd_ say. In the dressing room ,_ he'd_ complain about everything , saying that the water was too warm , or that the painting wasn't straight , and _he_ kept insisting that no one touch _his _hair. But his hair needed to be done for the show ... So I said :

''Camus-san , would you prefer me doing your hair ? I have a bit of experience ... I used to help my classmate's with their hair quite often , back in highschool. ''

''Ah ...**Y/N **...Well , I guess it would be better if you did it ...'' he gave in.

His hair was so soft , all I wanted to do is stroke it , but we had to go on stage.

After the concert , he invited me to his house.

''But it's late Camus-san ! ''I said

''Is that a problem ?'' he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I really wanted to go. I wasn't a little girl anymore and it wouldn't have been something wrong to spend the night at a guy's place. My mind was all over the place. I wanted to go , but I didn't know what would happen ...Several seconds later , I gave in to my desires.

''Um , no . On second thought , I'd love to come.''

''Majestic ! '' he smirked.

We went there , and he made some tea , and brought me some sweets.

''I know you like these.'' he smiled , laying the tray in front of me.

I looked down , remembering how I had stuffed myself the last time he gave me sweets .

''You can eat them all, don't worry.'' he sweetly laughed.

Alexander came over and laid himself down at my feet.

''Alexander has taken quite a liking to you , **Y/N **. ''

''I'm glad he has.''

''He's better than a cat , isn't he ?''

I gave him a weird smile.

''Oh come on ! You know he is...''

''Don't do this to me Camus-san ! You know I adore cats with all my heart ! ''

''But ! Dogs ! ''

''Camus-sannn ! ''

''At least admit it ! You like my dog ! ''

''I never said I didn't ! ''

We laughed for a few seconds , but then I felt something against my lips. No . Not something. Someone. Camus had suddenly kissed me.

His lips were cold but they grew warmer with each second. He gently opened his mouth and asked for entrance to mine. We made out for minutes , until finally , I broke the kiss.

My heart skipped several beats , and I felt like I was in a dream. I began stroking his hair , while we silently looked at each other.

''**Y/N**...I believe I am in love with you.''

I smiled and nodded ''Yeah ...I think I am too.''

Then he kissed me again , and naturally I kissed him back. Alexander just let out a sigh and left the room .

Camus pushed me down on the couch and his hot breath hit my ear while he whispered :

''I'll teach you the tenderness of night , so close your eyes **, Y/N **.''

* * *

Just before falling asleep , I remember him singing in my ear :

_''A fleeting rhapsody, a heart of ice…are confusing me_

_Will you make me melt? …Oh, my precious…_

_While under the influence called 'dreams,' from a prison of frozen love,_

_I felt nothing born in the heat of this majestic love_

_The aurora rains down, the two of us will believe_

_In eternity… I'll kneel only to you in this majestic love''_

* * *

We started properly dating. He told me all about Permafrost and about how he was a Count under the Silk Queen. He told me that the people there don't have last names and how the Silk Queen gave him his name. Soon enough , he started working with Reiji , Ai ,and to my surprise Ranmaru.

''Ehhh ! You're dating this dude ?'' Ranmaru asked me , the moment he saw me holding Camus' hand.

I gave him a smile .

''Yeah. I guess I am.''

Then Ranmaru, being a good friend , scratched his cheek and he actually blushed a bit and said :

''Well , I'm happy if you're happy so ... Yeah , I'm happy for you two , but you'd better take care of her Camus ! ''

''Of course !'' Camus gave his first genuine smile to Ranmaru.

Remember those verses Camus sang to me a while ago ? Those ended up in his single ''Zettai Reido Emotion'' .

He was still an arrogant dude , but ever since we started dating , I told him to stop that and try to be a bit more humble. That didn't exactly work , but he did try his best not to react from every little thing. And I noticed something else ! He actually started helping other people. A man had dropped his glasses on the street once , and Camus picked them up and gave him the glasses. I mean , that's probably what a lot of people would have done ,but it was quite unusual for our Count to do so . I also saw him give an awkward little smile when the man thanked him.

We didn't move in together , but we saw each other almost every day. The most time we'd been apart was 3 days.

* * *

A few years after we started dating , I was playing my violin in the common rehearsal room at our studio , when Camus came in. He waited for me to finish playing and then , without a word he got down on one knee , cleared his throat and said :

''I love you **Y/N **! You warmed up more than my cold soul , which was something I never thought possible. From the day we started going out, up until the ends of time , I shall kneel before you and none other. The Silk Queen is nothing but a mere memory of my past . You are now my queen and the one I gladly hand my life over to. With those being said ...Please ! Let me have your last name !Marry me ! '' and with those words he pulled out a little heart-shaped box in which a beautiful ring had it's place.

Of course I accepted.

''Wouldn't a spring wedding be nice ? ''I said , when we were deciding the wedding date.

Camus made a bitter face.

''Oh that's right ! You don't like spring ...Okay then , summer . And Alexander can come to the wedding too.''

''That sounds _majestic_ !''

* * *

''You traitor .'' Ranmaru sighed when I went dresspicking with him. I never realized it , but he and I were, well , we are best friends.

''Why am I a traitor ?''

''Because you went ahead and got engaged to **him**. And don't you think it's weird that he'll be getting your last name ?''

''I don't see a problem, since he doesn't have one. I thought you'd be happy ! I even made you my bridesmaid !'' I chuckled

''That's not funny !''

''I beg to differ. And besides , you're getting married too ! So again , I don't see a problem.''

''Shhh! Don't say it so loud ! It's supposed to be a secret . Are you forgetting we're famous ?''

''Well no. But Reiji already went ahead and announced a bunch of his friends about the wedding.''

''Why that little ...'' Ranmaru mumbled

''But you love him.''

''Yeah ,yeah . Shut up and pick a dress already ! ''

* * *

And I did pick a dress. And my wedding day did come.

Alexander was there as ...believe it or not , Camus's bestman. My family was there, analyzing Camus.

That night , at the end , Camus swept me off my feet (he literally did ) , and carried me to a white horse. Then we rode away on an alternate , unpopulated route to our house.

Later on , before falling to sleep , he whispered :

_''Thank you , my queen.''_

* * *

**For ~SilverStarlightXD . **

**I hope you liked it . And I'm sorry for the RanmaruxReiji at the end , but they're my UtaPri OTP , and I just couldn't help myself. Please do let me know what you think **

**I hope the rest of you also liked it (and yes , you should also tell me what you thought of this) **

**I didn't exactly know Alexander's breed , so I imagined him to be one of those majestic , long-haired dogs. I also used stuff from Camus' song. And whatever else I could have used from the wiki xD **

**Thanks for reading**

**See ya around ^_^**


End file.
